City of Love
by ZikkiLightwoodShadowhunters
Summary: When Rosemary Emma Nightrose arrives at the New York Institute she and Alec take an instant liking to each other, but over the years Rose starts developing feelings for him and what happened years later when Valentine morgenstern strikes? Will they fall for each other?
1. Prologue

Rosemary 's POV

"Rosemary Emma Nightrose!" my mom yells through the day door.

"Coming, mom!" I yell back as I pack my backpack. I'm supposed to leave this place in 10 minutes or less for my own sake. I stuff my backpack with daggers, my family short sword "Rosetta", an over sized sweater from my best friend Drew, my stele and my bow and arrows. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and open the door. My parents were already downstairs surrounded by men I didn't know.

"I'm going over to Drew's!" I say and hug my parents. My mom takes the necklace with the Nightrose ring attached to it and hands it to me. Two men follow me out and as I break into a run I can hear them yelling at me to stop. I run for my life and I fall scraping my shoulder and knee.I stand. I think of Drew. We both knew I'd have to leave and we cherished every moment since. He gave me one of his over sized sweaters if I was cold. I ran faster then I ever had and I reach the NYC Institute in no time.

I ran up the path and breathlessly say:

"In the name of the Angel Raziel I ask for entrance in this Holy Place-" then the doors open and I enter.

"Who are you?" A woman with black hair and blue eyes asks.

"Rosemary Emma Nightrose, you can call me Rose, Rosemary, Emma, Em or whatever you like. My parents are Elle and Liam Nightrose and they told me to go to the NY Institute because it's too dangerous back home and that the Lightwoods would take care of me."

"Your mom was a good friend of mine and of course we will take care of you. I'm Maryse Lightwood. These are my children Isabelle, Alec and Jace and this is my husband, Robert and the littlest one is sleeping in his room. His name is Max and he's three. This is Hodge Starkwheather my children's tutor." Then suddenly they all embrace me in a giant group hug and I realize I found my family. "Would you like to change something about your name?" the woman asked softly.  
"I do. But I don't know."

"I have an idea," she said smiling,"you're gonna live here and I'll find a name that's right for you.  
"Okay."

We went and ate and Alec showed me to my room. It was 2 doors away from his. And across from Izzy's and 5 doors away from Jace's. I took my backpack and started getting my things out placing them somewhere. Suddenly there was a tap at my door. It was Alec.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Um...okay, I guess? How old are you?"

"I'm turning 13 on September 18th, you?"

"Almost 13, I'm turning 13 in a few days. How old are Isabelle and Jace?"

"Izzy's ten. Jace's eleven. Do you have any siblings?"

"No, but I used to have an amazing best friend who's a guy."

"Oh, do you miss him? Did he know?"

I felt horrible. Alec only wanted to get to know me but I felt like Drew was only mine and he was my secret.

"Yeah...and yes he knew for a while and we cherished it ever since. In fact this sweater," I said slowly getting the sweater out of my backpack and hugging it close to me feeling Drew's chocolate and orange scent."was Drew's"

"Um...well I'm sorry that you guys had to be separated. Do you like reading?"

"Yes, I love it!"I smile and look at the two books I had time to grab before I left.

"That's great. We have a huge library here and maybe you wanna hang out there?"

"Sure, I'd-" but I didn't have time to finish because Isabelle came in.

"Rose, wanna go clothes shopping with me and my mom? Like right now?"

"Of course. Alec, I'll hang out with you later but I need clothes."

"I understand. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah," I grabbed my now empty backpack and put it at the back of the wardrobe. I turn towards them. "Could you leave? I gotta change." They left swiftly and I took my T-shirt off then I realized I didn't have anything to wear so I put it back on and went to Isabelle's room. I knocked and she opened the door.

"Isabelle...do you have any tops I could borrow? I don't have anything to wear. Please."

"Of course, here." she handed me a baseball tee that says I❤️NYC. I glanced at it but took it anyways.

"Mundane graphic tees. It's one of the few I like. See ya."

"Thanks so much. See ya." I left to my own room and took off my clothes and showered. I put on my jeans and then the graphic tee Isabelle gave me. I took my hoodie and examined it for any stains. I noticed it wasn't too bad so I shrugged it on. I put on my Converses and left my room. I saw Alec and Jace bickering in the hallway.

"Hey, Rosie." Alec winked at me and I leaned against the wall next to him.

"Did you borrow one of Izzy's graphic tees? Can I see it?" Jace asked suddenly oh so interested in me.

"Yeah," I took my hoodie off letting Jace admire the graphic tee.

"It's one of the only ones Alec and I convinced her to buy." Jace winks at Alec.

"It was your idea." Alec said clearly annoyed and Jace made a face at him.

Isabelle stepped out of her room wearing skinny black jeans, a purple tank top, a black leather jacket and black riding style boots. Her hair was hanging loose on her back. I think of my own dark chocolate almost ebony hair and blue eyes. Am I beautiful? Of course Drew always told me that. I knew from few of his friends that he was in love with me but I never could love him that way. Not with passion;just first love. I loved him in a way that wasn't brotherly or friendship. Drew once kissed me on the lips but I didn't know if it was because I was leaving the day after or he seriously loved me. The way his lips slammed into mine;I'll always remember it. I followed Isabelle and waved at the two bickering boys. We met our mom at the front door and we left to the mall.

2 hours later

We exited the mall each of us with about 4 bags in our hands. I bought myself 4 pairs of black skinny jeans, black boots, 5 graphic t-shirts and 5 graphic tees. I also bought myself a black leather jacket and a navy woolen coat and 2 sweaters. Izzy got black plain t-shirts and tanks and skirts and black skinny jeans and a scarf. Mom got herself a coat and we all picked funny graphic tees for the boys. I also got a set of pjs. We left the mall happy. When we got back we all went to our rooms and I dropped by Alec's to give him his tees. Izzy gave Jace's. We both went to our rooms and I could hear-

"OMG! You girls are seriously insane!"-Alec or "I hate ducks!"-Jace. I recognized then by how close to me they were. Jace's yelling was fainter while Alec's-more clear. I was rolling on the floor laughing. I showered again and put my clothes in the laundry basket and changed into my pjs and went to bed. I fell asleep fast but in my dreams I saw things I wish I didn't. I saw my parents killed by the men who were in our house that day and I saw Drew dead too. I screamed and cried. I knew that in a way I had lost them but I didn't want to let them go either. Soon warm, strong arms were around me hugging me tight and stroking my hair.

"It's okay, Rosie, you'll be fine. It's hard but it happens and you just gotta deal with it and move on. You, of course, don't know what happened to them but you're still afraid. Shhh. You'll wake the others." Alec.

I sobbed into him and I felt safe. I soon fell asleep again in his arms and he stayed with me till sunrise when he left.  
And in the end they I changed in just the first few days. I was my joyful self again and they called me Bliss. Bliss Lightwood Nightrose.


	2. Chapter 1

5 years later

Bliss' POV

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH, Alec!" I shrieked as I slipped on mud pulling Alec down with me. He fell on top of me tackling me to the ground. We were demon hunting and Jace dragged us into an old subway station after rain. Ugh.

"JACE!" we both yelled at goldilocks who just stood there and smirked...but soon his smirk disappeared and was replaced by him falling and yelling and a frown directed to Izzy. Jace obviously tripped on her whip.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood! What the hell?!"

"Yes, Jace? How may I help you?"

"Get your whip away from me!"

"Sure, Jace." Izzy coiled her whip back around her wrist obviously bored and pulled Jace up. Jace pulled Alec, his Parabatai, though Alec and I still were best friends even as I during these 5 years have grown to have feelings for him. Only Izzy knew and I trust her not to tell anyone. Alec pulled me up.

"Careful, Nightrose."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes at him and think back. "Damn you, Alec I was able to forget about my old life and use the name Lightwood and you had to remind me I'm still a Nightrose?!"

"You know that deep inside you're still a Nightrose. You used to carry the name with pride now you don't like it? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. It's just that it's so easy to forget. I just feel like even if part of me is still a Nightrose I'm a Lightwood, my family are the Lightwoods and when I use the name Nightrose it makes me the outcast I was 5 years ago."

"I was one too. I'm a Lightwood and a Wayland. You just gotta learn from me." Jace smirked.

"You are too self-centered, goldilocks." I smirk.

Iz chimes in.

"You're less of an outcast then Jace. I mean you and Alec and my parents all have blue eyes and dark or raven black hair. I don't and Jace neither." I could see a tear escape Izzy's eyes but she wiped it off quickly.

"Max has gray eyes but he's still a Lightwood. I'm the only real outcast because all of you have black hair or very dark brown hair."

We all thought about it. I could see Alec's contorted look, Jace looked actually sad and Iz was trying to keep it all together. I felt like this small sad moment was because of me. Alec broke the silence.

"Enough with the 'I'm a Lightwood and 'you're not' or vice-versa. Even though some of us don't look like a Lightwood we're all the same. Okay? It doesn't really matter."

"Alec's words of wisdom. Okay." I smirked and Izzy and Jace grinned. I punched Alec lightly on the arm.

"Shut up, Nigh-, err Lightwood!" he laughed though I could see it was restrained. We all exited the subway and made our way to another one so we could catch a ride to Taki's and then the Institute. On the subway I leaned on Alec for support and he held me but stared ahead. Izzy was leaning on a bar, graceful as ever and Jace sat on the ground his head covered by his hands. At Taki's, Izzy went in to take food to go and came back 5 minutes later. I took Alec by the hand and Jace walked with Izzy to the Institute. We were almost dead and none of us wanted to think about what will Hodge say when we arrive.

We slowly made our way up the path to the Institute and I fumbled for my keys to open the door, finally when I did, an unhappy Hodge met us.

"By the Angel Raziel! Where have you been? Jace I told you to go demon hunting not muddy puddles jumping." his voice was stern but I could feel a little bit of amusement in his voice.

"We're fine, Hodge but I give up. I can't lead them in a fight because I need to know better, please, Hodge forgive me and advise us where to go next time. I couldn't."

"It was actually kinda fun!" Iz chimes in a goofy grin plastered across her face.

"Izzy," Alec grabbed her hand and she became quiet. "Just don't."

"Alright, Jace I forgive you but next time you'll do this a million times, okay."

"Yeah, yeah" goldilocks smirked at me and I knew that Jace wasn't really sorry.

"Alright, go shower and meet me in the library in about 45 minutes." I rush upstairs with all of them hard on my heels and we part. I enter my room and drop my bow, quiver of arrows, seraph blades, daggers, stele and Sensor on the floor. I take my leather jacket off and drop it next to the weapons, and I do the same with my boots. I go to the bathroom and step inside the shower. The shower is warm and I let it clean me, then I turn on the icy cold water and get my body to shiver. I wash my hair under lukewarm water and apply leave in anti-frizz balm. I exit the shower and wrap myself in a towel. I dry my hair and put it up in a messy bun. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, Dr. Martens combat boots, a white lace tank top, another leather jacket and I undo my messy bun and twist my hair into a half-twist leaving most of my now wavy hair down. I slip my iPhone in my pocket and put my stele in my right boot. I grab my weapons and head downstairs to the weapons room to put them there. After I leave my weapons in the weapons room I go to sit in my usual spot next to Alec but Jace is already there and Izzy has taken the spot on his other side, so I sit next to her. I smile at Alec, but he turns away.

"Hey, guys," I say to break the silence.

"Hey, Bliss," they all say but while Izzy and Jace smile jokingly at me Alec just nods.

"Alright, listen up," Hodge enters the library in his usual attire and smiles lightly at us, "we received word of troubles in Downworld and your help as peacemakers is needed. Any questions?"

"Who's causing these troubles?" Alec asks.

"I believe it's the Fair Folk and the werewolves. But it's likely the others will enter this fight as well."

"What exactly will we have to do?"

"Team up in groups of two, write a letter to each side that is currently in this conflict requesting for an audience. Go to them and talk. Alright off you go." We stand and we go to team up. I don't really care but I'd rather not go with goldilocks.

"Okie dokie, who wants with who?"

"Alec?" I ask unsure of the answer.

"Jace?! Let's go together to the Seelie Court; I could get Meliorn to help us get to the Queen and you can play your game with her!" Izzy sounded more than excited.

"Alright, Izzy but be careful with Meliorn," Jace sounded deeply concerned.

"Of course!" Izzy picked up her iPhone and we could hear the dial pad.

"Alec? Shall we do lycanthropes?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he looked unimpressed. I took my iPhone and scrolled down through my contacts in search for Seth my lycanthrope boyfriend who Izzy made me date. For some reason Izzy was determined to date as many Downworlders that mom and dad wouldn't allow as possible and she somehow managed to drag me into it.

"Hello? Seth, how are you, babe?" Alec had a confused look on his face.

"I'm good, how's my amaizing shadowhunter girlfriend?" he asked in a sexy sultry voice.

"I'm great," I chirped making Alec look at me like I was some kind of ghost.

"Why'd you call me?" sultry and sexy; I loved that about him.

"I would looove to see you, but I actually need to talk to your pack leader, could you...um help me?" I used the same sultry, sexy voice and twirled one of my wavy locks even though he couldn't see me, almost making Alec gag while Jace was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

" Of course, I'll talk to her."

"Her? You guys have a new one?"

"Had her for week, if you'd date more often you'd know," his voice was now a little rasp.

"I'm sorry, I was busy, but I can't wait to meet her," I said fidgeting a little.

"Alright, I'll see you at 4:00pm if you're free of course."

"That'd be great. Bye, love."

"Bye, baby."

I quickly hung up. It was weird talking to Seth like that after trying to distance myself from him a while ago. I moved towards Alec and interlaced my fingers with his and we left for the weapons room.


	3. Chapter 2

Bliss' POV

We left the library and went to get our weapons which consisted of daggers in our boots, Sensor for Alec and my electric blue Sensor sapphire necklace, seraph blades, bows, quivers of arrows a set of weapons for each of us. We left the Institute and were hit by the crisp, chilly air. It was getting dark already. I sighed. When we arrived at the bar to meet the lycanthrope pack I felt nervous. I mean I heaven't seen Seth in weeks and there were my previous exes almost all werewolves. This will be fun. I can see Alec is nervous too, he's fidgety and kinda sad. I interlace my fingers with his and he pulls me towards him. I can sense something is wrong with him and he's been avoiding me half of the time, and half of the time we're best friends.

"Alec, are you alright?"

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you've been...um...avoiding me lately, and I..." my voice trailed off.

"I'm not avoiding you, I'm just trying to make it easier."

"Easier? What are you trying to make easier?"

"My hamartia," he sounded so calm it was freaky.

"What hamartia, you're not gonna die?" a small tear escape my eye. Alec turned to me and wiped it away. He frowned.

"Alec? Bliss?" I could hear Seth's voice calling my name from miles away, but he was in fact very close and I could see him barely.

"Seth!" I yelled running towards him and throwing myself into his arms.

"Bliss!" Seth caught me and kissed the top of my head, "I missed you."

"Damn, I did too!"

"Hi, Alec, you still her over protective best friend?"

"Hi, Seth. I guess I still am."

Seth grabbed my arm and led me to the bar nodding at Alec to follow, just as I passed Alec I yanked my hand gently from Seth's grasp and approached Alec. I hissed.

"Alec Gideon Lightwood, we are not done with this conversation."

Then I ran a little after Seth and took his hand. He led us in the main office where a pretty woman with long dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes waited.

"Rosemary and Alec Lightwood from the NY Institute," Seth introduced us and the woman nodded.

"Amalia Albright. Pleased to meet you," guess that's the pack leader, but she looks awfully young.

"Likewise," we both said. Alec shook her hand and I too. She motioned us to sit on a sofa so I did putting my bow and arrows on the ground next to me. Alec did the same. Amalia was wearing a pair of blue jeans and cowboy boots and a white top that had a picture of the NYC, her hair hung loosely on her back and she wore a blue knit hoodie. I cleared my throat.

"So, Amalia I suppose you know why we're here. No need to familiarize you with the situation, right?"

"Yeah, I know, so I'll ask you kindly to tell me what you Nephillim are going to do about it?"

"We're gonna try to make peace, we have no interest in another war with Downworlders."

"Alright, so what you're saying is-" but she couldn't finish because Seth burst in through the door looking alarmed.

"The fey attacked the downtown pack! You better be good at something, Nephillim!" Alec and I stood and took our bows and arrows, and exited the room. Dammit! Jace and Izzy were supposed to do something about the fey. We raced to see Seth opening a car's door.

"Well, get in you two. We gotta go!" his voice was stern so I grabbed Alec by the hand we ran to the car. I entered it and sat next to Alec in the back while a girl who looked like Amalia except she was taller and more muscular came in.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Sky, and you are?" she asked looking straight at us.

"I'm Alec, pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, you girl?"

"Bliss, nice to meet another lycanthrope who's not a guy."

"Likewise." Seth dropped us at Central Park and I hopped out of the car gracefully, Alec a step behind me. I pull out an arrow and load my bow but keep it down. Alec and I walk to where we're supposed to meet the fey. And we see Meliorn but suddenly Alec screams clutching his Parabatai rune. _'Dammit, did Jace get in trouble?'_

"Alec! Are you alright? Has something bad happened to Jace? Alec! Answer me!" I try to keep my voice steady but I'm worried sick about goldilocks and Izzy. I go up to him and rub circles on his back as he tries to steady himself.

"I believe they're okay, Jace might've gotten the sentries mad but-" Meliorn is such an idiot and I wanted to slap him but he couldn't finish his sentence as someone thought the same thing. Alec's palm met Meliorn's face.

"What did you do to my Parabatai and my sister? You asshole!" Alec has never sounded so angry, and I wanted to slap him.

"Alec, shhh it's okay," I cooed rubbing his back.

"Alec! Alec?! Alec!" it was Jace with Izzy following right behind. And behind them warlocks, Sky, Amalia, Seth and someone else and of course the lycanthropes all around everywhere. The fey are surrounded and I don't think they care. I went back to back with Alec and we started shooting arrows everywhere protecting Izzy and Jace as they tried to get the lycanthropes out as soon as possible. And then a horde of demons came out of nowhere and the fey ran away yelling that it was a prank. We killed a few fey but apparently demons were mixed with the Fair Folk so I guess we did our job. I then sensed a demon approaching us as we lazily shot arrows at the demons. Then I realized. The demon was coming for Alec.

"Alec! Watch out!" I screeched as I got bitten by a Raum demon on my leg.

"Aargh! Damn you, stupid Raums!"

"Bliss, are you- Aarghhh! Alec asked but was interrupted by his own scream escape his lips. I turned and saw Jace and Izzy coming towards us; Izzy with her whip readied and Jace already naming a blade. I weakly got an arrow and shot the Raum then I shot at the one who got Alec. I collapsed on my back pulling Alec with me. We were awfully close and I looked into his blue eyes which rested on mine. He smiled weakly. I sat down and Alec had his head now on my lap; Izzy and Jace crouching next to him taking their steles and tending to him. Oh well, I'll have to tend to my wounds myself. I felt a pang of jealousy. I mean I cared about Alec too but seriously? Not even asking how I was? I quickly took a dagger and cut my jeans to examine my wound. It wasn't bad so I took a vial of water about 1/3 of a cup that I keep attached to my belt in case I need to cleanse my wounds. I rip a piece of my tank top and wet it. I rub my wound gingerly then I take my stele and I apply an Iratze.

"Bliss? Do you have something to wrap a wound?"

I rip the undershirt of my lace tank top and I know people can see my body, but what do I care. The love of my life and my best friend is dying. I hand it to Izzy who smiles faintly. Jace and her are wrapping Alec's wounds when Alec opens his eyes.

"Blissie, d-ddon't leave m-mme," he stutters smiling faintly, "where is your undershirt?"

"Shhhh," I cooed, "I'm not gonna leave you," I say as I'm tousling his raven black hair and he smiles at me oh so sweetly, "ever. As for my undershirt I ripped it off for your wounds."

"But-"

"I'm technically not naked, so it isn't such big deal."

"Bliss, listen, if I don't survive this-"

"You are going to be fine!" I yell as sobs escape my mouth while I press my head into Alec's chest.

"Bliss! C'mon we're going to the Institute!" Jace and Izzy yelled. Jace scooped Alec up to carry him and I leaned on Izzy as we made our way slowly to the Institute. I was wearing my Dr. Martens which made it okay for me to walk but when I looked over at Izzy I saw she was wearing 7" inch stilettos.

"How the hell can you walk in those? Much less run?"

"Oh, it's actually pretty easy when you get the hang of it. Takes a while but now I'm good."

Once at the Institute I collapsed and I think Iz carried me to the Infirmary.

1 day later

I wake up in the Infirmary and see Izzy sleeping in a chair.

"Izzy, hey, how long have I been out?"

"Bliss! I thought I'd never see your electric blue eyes again! It's so good you're alive. When you collapsed I had to carry you here and then Jace and I helped Hodge fix you and Alec. I was so worried. Your leg's fine so you're good to go,"she hugged me tightly and smiled.

"Well, umm...I'm gonna go see Alec if I can?!"

"Sure, he's three down from you and I'm gonna go rest."

I made my way down three beds and saw Alec sleeping, I sat by him and took his hand. I stroked his face with my other hand,

"Hey, Blissie," I looked startled to see Alec has woken up.

"Hey, Alec. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. How long have I been out?"

"1 day. I missed you." I smiled. He really was one of the reasons I live.

"So, umm...about the hamartia conversation I think I can confess now."

"Are you sure, 'cause I can wait..."

"I'm pretty sure you'd want to know."

"Alright, shoot."

"So, um...I'm...g...gggay," he blurted out. I felt like crying because now I know I really have no chance at being with him.

"Oh! Alec, I II I gotta-"

"Go? No, please don't leave. I need to tell you that I'm in love with Jace and I...um-"

"In love with Jace? What the fudge? I can't believe you. I gotta go. Bye, Alec."

I left to my room to change. I got dressed in my usual attire. Black skinny jeans, crimson tank top, black hooded cardigan, leather jacket, weapons belt, black knee high 7" heels of course my Sensor necklace. I left to the weapons room. In my weapons belt I put 2 seraph blades, daggers, daggers in my boots, my stele which is sapphire blue and it has this serpent encircling it and forming an Angelic rune with Angel wings spreading when I use it. The Angel wings are small so only those who are really close to it can see them. It's not my old one which was plain sapphire blue with an arrow. Alec gave me this one on my 16th birthday. I also take my bow which also has the same Angel wings like my stele and my quiver of arrows. I leave.


	4. Chapter 3

Bliss' POV

I exit the weapons room and make my way to the library. I need to find a place where a horde of 5 demons would most likely be and there is no other place to research than the library. I run into Izzy.

"Hey, Iz. What's up?" I'm trying damn hard to fight back the tears and Izzy just hugs me.

"He told you, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not mad at him, I'm just mad at life, I want him badly but I don't wanna loose my best friend which I might've already done."

"So tell him you don't wanna loose your best friend, anyways where are ya headed?"

"Library, research for a place where I could find a pack of 5 Raveneers, care to come with me on a hunt?"

"Sure, I'll just go change you find the place. Bye, see ya!" she strode off tossing her hair. I headed to the library.

Alec's POV

I sat on a divan next to the window looking outside and reading a book. I pushed my black over-sized glasses up my nose, yup Alec Lightwood wears glasses, and I've had since I was young. I usually wear contacts but they just reminded me of Rosemary who wears glasses too but like me wears contacts most of the time. I was reading a great book and I was so caught up I didn't hear somebody enter the library. The light sound of heels tells me it's either Rosemary or Izzy. Then I see her, face covered by tears, book clutched in one hand and by the looks of it ready to go on a fight. She was walking and she saw me and she threw the book on a divan and came up to me.

"Hey, I gotta talk to you."

"Hey, okay shoot."

"I don't want to lose you and I know that you think that I hate you because you're gay but that's not true. The truth is I want my best friend back, and I will stop at nothing to have him. I love you, Alec you're the best friend anyone could ask for," she hugs me tight and sobs into me and I let her because I know she needs it. Then suddenly I feel weird I feel like a spell has been cast on me. I shrug it off and sit back rocking Rosemary back and fourth. She stops and wipes her eyes then gets the book and comes back between my legs leaning herself on me. She looks so concentrated and I relax and slowly fall asleep, Rosemary tangled in my embrace. I dream of me and Rosemary being the best friends we used to, never ending best friends I think I might've let a tear escape my eye.

Rosemary's POV

I open my eyes and see that I have found the lair. I drop the book on the ground and untangle myself from Alec. I look at him and take off his glasses placing them on his stack of books next to the divan, I ruffle my hand through his hair and plant a swift kiss on his cheek and I finally leave the library to see Izzy waiting for me.

"Hey, c'mon let's go," Izzy is wearing leather leggings, a black tank top, her leather jacket and her whip is most likely coiled around her right wrist. She's also wearing knee high black 7" heeled boots and her hair is pulled into a high ponytail. She hugs me and we make our way out of the Institute and start to find the lair, both of us heavily armed.

"What weapons have you got?" I ask her grinning.

"My whip around my right wrist, daggers in my boots, my stele in my right boot, my weapon belt with two seraph blades and more daggers and that's about it. What about you?"

"I've got my weapons belt with two seraph blades, Rosetta, and daggers, daggers in my boots, my stele in one of my boots, my bow and a quiver of arrows."

Once we're there we enter and I hear Izzy gasp then I hear her whip lashing out at some demon, I take my bow and put an arrow in it getting ready to shoot anytime soon, but then I see a demon behind Izzy ready to kill her while she's battling another one. I take my bow stretching an arrow and jump up, stoping for a second midair and shoot. Then the demon is tumbling down and I have enough time to land on a nearby table. We keep killing demons until there are none and we're on our way to Taki's and then back to the Institute. We enter Taki's and sit at a table and order food to go. I smile at Izzy who keeps examining herself for injuries.

Alec's POV

I wake up on the windowsill divan and notice I was alone. Great, Rosemary left demon hunting. I fumble for my glasses because without them I'm practically blind. I finally find them and put them on. I make my way to my room to shower and change. I enter my room and Jace jumps at me.

"By the Angel! I thought you were gone too!"

"Who, else is gone besides Rosie?"

"Izzy, Hodge wants us all to go this evening to Pandemonium to hunt demons. Wait, did you just call Rose Rosie? I thought that was over."

"I II don't-"

"It's fine. I know you still love her. Anyways do you think they'll be long?"

"They'll get back eventually."

Jace and I talk for a while about nothing and I tell him I need to change and shower so he goes to his room. I shower and change and join Jace in the kitchen.

2 hours later

"That's it! If they don't come anytime soon we'll have to go on our own to Pandemonium!"

"Alec, calm down, will ya? They should be here anytime soon or they would've called,"I seriously don't get how Jace manages to keep calm. I'm not this way. It's usually Jace who's the pissed one and me the calm one. So why is it like this?

Then we decided to go wait for them downstairs.

Rosemary's POV

Kaelie brings us the food and we pay tipping Kaelie while we're at it. We exit Taki's and put on glamour because two teen girls walking around all bloody isn't a regular sight for mundanes. We walk the way to the Institute and I get my key and open the door only to be greeted by a very angry Alec.

"ROSEMARY EMMA AND ISABELLE SOPHIA LIGHTWOOD! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" he looks so angry, and I'm tempted to just make my way up to him and hug him.

"We were hunting demons, not like you'd care," I snapped calmly making my way to my room hoping Izzy isn't going to have to deal with the situation but goldilocks beats me there and tackles me then he scoops me up bridal style and brings me to the Infirmary.

I keep shrieking on our way there. Jace drops me on a bed next to Izzy who's asleep. Alec soon comes to check on me while Hodge finishes Izzy. He nods and then Hodge comes up to me.

"Okay, Rose what were you doing?"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now," I smile vaguely at him.

"Alright, maybe later in the library," he asks as he comes towards me. I stand and he examines me while Izzy exists the Infirmary waving at us.

"You're perfectly fine, now how about you and I have a nice chat in the library ehh?"

"Okay, let's go," I stand and we make our way to the library where he sits at his desk and I start telling him. I tell him everything because I know I can trust him.

"I fell in love with him the way you fall asleep, slowly and then all at once," I say quoting a mundie book "The Fault In Our Stars" looking up at Hodge who looked plainly understanding, "and now I don't even have a chance at friendship."

"Well, I don't think I agree with you. I hope you accept it and will support him. He needs all the support he can."

"Of course I'll support him but he hasn't gotten much support generally. Only me and Izzy."

"And I too support him," he said smiling a little causing me to grin and hug him.

"Oh! Hodge I'm so glad you do, but please, I beg you swear on the Angel you will not let him know you know. Otherwise he will hate me forever!"

"Alright, hon. I swear on the Angel Raziel that I will never tell Alec that I know he's gay."

"Thank you, Hodge."

"Now, young lady what will you do?"

"I don't really know. Have you got any ideas?"

"I may have, but you will have to tell me what do you want."

"I want our amazing friendship back and forever. I want him to trust me. I want him to know that I'll always be there for him."

"Alright, if that's what you want then you should show him your support in small almost insignificant ways like protecting him in battle, letting him just talk about what he feels without arguing. Soon enough he will trust you. I think."

"Okay, thanks Hodge."

"No problem but now you must go get ready because all of you are going to Pandemonium Club demon hunting."

"Oh, great. See you later Hodge!" I call out as I run out the library and to my room. As I pass Izzy's room I hear arguing so I stop to eavesdrop. I don't usually do this but I wonder what's up.

"I just don't get why she acts like that. Can't she just accept me?" Alec.

"She already accepted you! You're just too blind to see how much she cares about you and she will support you no matter what!" Izzy.

"Well, I guess she wouldn't mind if I died, would she?"

"Of course would, you're her best friend she would rather die then attend your funeral. You guys have an amazing bond friendship relationship, it's not like what you have with Jace but it's something."

"Really?"

I can't really listen to this anymore, so I go to my room but not before overhearing this.

"You guys are both dumb. You think she doesn't care about you and she thinks that you don't care about her."

"It's enough! I think I should let her know that it's over it will be best for both of us!"

Oh no! I can't lose him so easily!

"Well, I am done with you too. I'm damn tired of your whining about your relationship problems with Rose! So just do what you think you should do because that's a manly thing to do! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM SO I CAN CHANGE!"


	5. Chapter 4

Bliss' POV  
I feel like I've been drifting, and I slowly peel my eyelashes away and I see someone with long dark hair in front of me.  
"Izzy? Is that you?"  
"Yeah, Bliss, you're awake! How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, my stomach hurts a little. I kept drifting in and out. I heard bits of conversations but not much."  
"Oh! Well, Hodge told me to give you this," she handed me a cup of warm liquid, "for your stomach. And don't worry about anything else." I took the cup and drank everything then I quickly went the bathroom and changed. I found a pair of navy boyfriend jeans and a white boyfriend shirt, then I put on my black leather jacket and navy Converses and returned. Izzy was waiting for me and she smiled.  
"Hey, here is your family ring and your other jewelry."  
"Thanks." I started putting them on.  
"Where is everyone?" I felt a need to talk to Alec.  
"Jace is out to get food, Hodge's in the library and Alec as well," she looked at me sadly, " I suppose you wanna talk to him. You should. See ya later," she said as I left running out of the Infirmary and racing to the library. I reached the huge library doors and heard.  
"Maybe, she and I shouldn't have become friends from the beginning."  
"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, do you need a written form saying you two are supposed to be best friends and almost inseparable? I will not have any of this. You're on your own. Face it." Hodge exits the library and when he sees me his eyes look bright with astonishment.  
"Shhh," I say bringing a finger to my lips. Hodge passes by me, and I make my way inside the library. I see Alec next to the fireplace on a chair before I even start looking for him. I trot over next to him and smile but my smile soon turns into a frown.  
"Alec, what's wrong? Why are you so sad? Did somethin-"  
"I am sooo sorry, Bliss," he says and slowly tears fall down his cheeks, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I am so damn sorry!" He breaks down right in front of me. Alec Lightwood is breaking down, "I didn't mean to push you away! And now look what I've done! You cut! Dammit you cut!" he screams the last part and instantly I wrap my hands around him letting him cry on my shoulder. He isn't as strong as I thought, and I'm not so strong either. His cries fill the room and slowly I let my tears fall too. I hold him, my arms wrapped tightly around him thinking that if I let go he'll fall apart. He looks up at me and pain is written all over his face, "Why are you crying? Why?"  
"Because I'm not strong enough and you, you are hurting," I say my voice cracking, he slowly sits up and extends his hand to me, which I take gratefully. He sits on one of the armchairs and motions for me to sit on his lap. I obey.  
"I've never felt so heartbroken my entire life. I feel like I've betrayed everything and everyone," he hugs me, playing with my hair and slowly I caress his cheek, "will you ever forgive me? I'm soo sorry. If you don't-"  
I cut him off and press my finger to his lips and he smiles. Then he turns to me and he presses his lips to mine and surprisingly I lean into him. He sneaks an arm around my waist and the other is patting my hair. He the slowly picks me up bridal style and kisses my entire face.  
Wait a minute. Alec Gideon Lightwood is kissing me!  
His lips are soft and he tastes like cinnamon and peppermint. I sneak my hands around his neck and tussle his hair. He brings me to his room where he throws me on his bed.  
"Aarghhh!" I yell with jolt of surprise.  
Alec chuckles and slowly goes inside his bathroom while I admire his room. It changed and I've no idea why or how or even who did it but it's amazing. Two walls, are an electric blue, so striking I feel my jaw drop. One is just glass from floor to ceiling like every one of the newly decorated rooms in the Institute and the wall opposite of the glass one is black. His entire furniture is painted black and the room suits him much better. His wardrobe has family photos taped to the doors and his table is full of books and pencils and his glasses are resting next to a new copy of ' _The Codex'._ His bed has a bunch of pillows on top of it and the bedspread is really nice. It's electric blue just like the walls and has black runes printed on it. Looks expensive and it's definitely from Idris. At the foot of the bed there's an antique looking black trunk and on top in cursive it says: _Alec's weapons. Do Not touch._ I think of how I'm the only one who needs to finish decorating my room and yelp with surprise when strong wet and cold hands wrap around my waist and I spin around.  
"Like it?" Alec asks dazedly.  
"Like it?" I answer sarcastically, "I love it! It's mesmerizing! Well," I start saying as an afterthought, "not nearly as mesmerizing and gorgeous as its owner but..."  
He suddenly starts kissing me. Slowly and carefully then all at once, full of passion. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist. We fit.  
We fit perfectly.


	6. Chapter 5

Bliss' POV  
I feel like I've been drifting, and I slowly peel my eyelashes away and I see someone with long dark hair in front of me.  
"Izzy? Is that you?"  
"Yeah, Bliss, you're awake! How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, my stomach hurts a little. I kept drifting in and out. I heard bits of conversations but not much."  
"Oh! Well, Hodge told me to give you this," she handed me a cup of warm liquid, "for your stomach. And don't worry about anything else." I took the cup and drank everything then I quickly went the bathroom and changed. I found a pair of navy boyfriend jeans and a white boyfriend shirt, then I put on my black leather jacket and navy Converses and returned. Izzy was waiting for me and she smiled.  
"Hey, here is your family ring and your other jewelry."  
"Thanks." I started putting them on.  
"Where is everyone?" I felt a need to talk to Alec.  
"Jace is out to get food, Hodge's in the library and Alec as well," she looked at me sadly, " I suppose you wanna talk to him. You should. See ya later," she said as I left running out of the Infirmary and racing to the library. I reached the huge library doors and heard.  
"Maybe, she and I shouldn't have become friends from the beginning."  
"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, do you need a written form saying you two are supposed to be best friends and almost inseparable? I will not have any of this. You're on your own. Face it." Hodge exits the library and when he sees me his eyes look bright with astonishment.  
"Shhh," I say bringing a finger to my lips. Hodge passes by me, and I make my way inside the library. I see Alec next to the fireplace on a chair before I even start looking for him. I trot over next to him and smile but my smile soon turns into a frown.  
"Alec, what's wrong? Why are you so sad? Did somethin-"  
"I am sooo sorry, Bliss," he says and slowly tears fall down his cheeks, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I am so damn sorry!" He breaks down right in front of me. Alec Lightwood is breaking down, "I didn't mean to push you away! And now look what I've done! You cut! Dammit you cut!" he screams the last part and instantly I wrap my hands around him letting him cry on my shoulder. He isn't as strong as I thought, and I'm not so strong either. His cries fill the room and slowly I let my tears fall too. I hold him, my arms wrapped tightly around him thinking that if I let go he'll fall apart. He looks up at me and pain is written all over his face, "Why are you crying? Why?"  
"Because I'm not strong enough and you, you are hurting," I say my voice cracking, he slowly sits up and extends his hand to me, which I take gratefully. He sits on one of the armchairs and motions for me to sit on his lap. I obey.  
"I've never felt so heartbroken my entire life. I feel like I've betrayed everything and everyone," he hugs me, playing with my hair and slowly I caress his cheek, "will you ever forgive me? I'm soo sorry. If you don't-"  
I cut him off and press my finger to his lips and he smiles. Then he turns to me and he presses his lips to mine and surprisingly I lean into him. He sneaks an arm around my waist and the other is patting my hair. He the slowly picks me up bridal style and kisses my entire face.  
Wait a minute. Alec Gideon Lightwood is kissing me!  
His lips are soft and he tastes like cinnamon and peppermint. I sneak my hands around his neck and tussle his hair. He brings me to his room where he throws me on his bed.  
"Aarghhh!" I yell with jolt of surprise.  
Alec chuckles and slowly goes inside his bathroom while I admire his room. It changed and I've no idea why or how or even who did it but it's amazing. Two walls, are an electric blue, so striking I feel my jaw drop. One is just glass from floor to ceiling like every one of the newly decorated rooms in the Institute and the wall opposite of the glass one is black. His entire furniture is painted black and the room suits him much better. His wardrobe has family photos taped to the doors and his table is full of books and pencils and his glasses are resting next to a new copy of ' _The Codex'._ His bed has a bunch of pillows on top of it and the bedspread is really nice. It's electric blue just like the walls and has black runes printed on it. Looks expensive and it's definitely from Idris. At the foot of the bed there's an antique looking black trunk and on top in cursive it says: _Alec's weapons. Do Not touch._ I think of how I'm the only one who needs to finish decorating my room and yelp with surprise when strong wet and cold hands wrap around my waist and I spin around.  
"Like it?" Alec asks dazedly.  
"Like it?" I answer sarcastically, "I love it! It's mesmerizing! Well," I start saying as an afterthought, "not nearly as mesmerizing and gorgeous as its owner but..."  
He suddenly starts kissing me. Slowly and carefully then all at once, full of passion. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist. We fit.  
We fit perfectly.


	7. Chapter 6

Bliss' POV  
Slowly the kissing turned to us taking our clothes off leaving out underwear on. I lay half asleep next to Alec.  
"And you're so damn gorgeous. I love you."  
"I love you too," he says as he pecks my cheek quickly and gets up and goes to look for something inside his wardrobe. He rummages through some drawers then says:  
"Turn towards me." He got on one knee and I felt shivers run up and down my spine now and I smile.  
"What-"  
"Bliss, listen. I've never felt like this before around you and now I find it hard not to. Would you like to officially be my girlfriend?" my heart was thumping so hard against my chest that I felt like I might faint. His cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink while his deep blue eyes shined like witchlights in the darkness.  
"I would love to!" I threw myself against him as he stood and kissed him. It wasn't like before. It was as if we both depended on it. It felt fierce, passionate and yet at the time bittersweet and gentle. Slowly he uncurled his slender fingers from what he held and held out a pretty necklace to me. A heart-shaped locket, black and antique looking with a rose carved in the middle and flames around it. Down in curvy handwriting it wrote: _Lightwood-Nightrose_  
"Thank you, Alec! I love it and you."  
"I love you so much. Turn around." I did and felt as he slipped the locket around my throat. I felt amazing and I turned back around and kissed him gently, slowly biting his bottom lip. He embraced me tightly and rocked me slowly. Then we heard noises from downstairs and fell apart. He took a t-shirt from his wardrobe and slipped it on me. I ran out of the room and inside my own which was right next to it. Inside my room I changed into gear at the speed of light and met Alec back in front of his door.  
"Seraph blade?"  
"Thank you," I said and we both took off racing down the stairs, flinging ourselves over the rails and as we approached the foyer we both saw Jace, redhead girl from yesterday and another mundane.  
"Clary! Clary! Stay, please!" Jace was yelling and I could see the sweat on his neck and face.  
"Jace! Jace what happe-?" we both yelled but Jace cut us off.  
"Both of you! Get your asses over here! Bliss get this mundie boy, his name is Simon, away and meet us in the Infirmary! Alec, please, help me with Clary!" The way Jace looked at Alec and me was simply heart wrenching. I've never been a fan of goldilocks and we haven't really been friends but seeing him like this breaks my heart.  
"Where should I get him to?" I asked curiously.  
"I don't care! Anywhere! And get Izzy when you come back! Go!" I grabbed Simon by his collar and flung him towards the elevator and tossed him in before stepping in myself. He yelped and slumped. I pressed a button and the elevator lurched upward and Simon grabbed for my shoulder.  
"You mundanes, need more balance and training. I hate how you look sturdy at first then when something happens you fall."  
"Well we're not all shadowhunters, are we?"  
"Nope," I said and he rolled his eyes. The elevator finally jolted to a stop and I stepped out dragging Simon by his elbow. I led him through hallways and stopped in front of a door across from Alec's and opened it wide.  
"It's across from Alec's and mine. And three down across from Jace's. If you need anything, though I doubt." I was still holding him by the elbow, and I tightened my grip and pushed him inside. "Stay here. If I were you I wouldn't even come close to the door!" I then slammed the door in his face and took my stele then used a locking rune on the door. I raced to Izzy's room and opened it wide.  
"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood! Put on your gear and come on! We need you!" Iz threw her blanket away and rushed to her wardrobe.  
"Why? Did something bad happen? Do I need my weapons?"  
"You just need to come with me to the Infirmary! Jace brought mundie redhead girl and apparently she got bitten by a Raveneer."  
"Okay," she stood and started changing since she doesn't usually mind changing in front of me.  
"You can just bring your whip. If anything."  
We hurried along the hallways past countless doors, and stopped in front of the elevator. We both stepped in and I pressed the right button and the elevator lurched down with such force that Izzy and I had to both grab for the walls. Finally the elevator stopped and we both fell against the walls.  
Izzy followed me as we raced through a maze of corridors and into the pristine Infirmary lined by white beds. On one rested Clary, flaming red hair draped around her head. Jace stood, next to Alec, both looking ghostly pale and faraway. I trotted over to Alec and whispered into his ear:  
"You should go rest, Izzy and I will take care of her," I eyed Izzy as she rubbed Jace's back comfortingly and sent him off. Iz, Alec and I all watched as Jace swore all kinds of colorful words describing demons and left in hurry.  
"Alec, go, you look so pale. Go rest."  
"I should probably do that," he sighed, "Jace's probably gonna risk his life. Again. I love you," he kissed me lightly and I couldn't keep myself from moaning.  
"Mmmmm, I know. Jace needs his Parabatai now and you need rest. Now go, I'll join you later. Okay?"  
"Yeah, I know. Okay. I'll see you later?"  
"Mhmm."  
He slowly left the Infirmary and turned back and jogged up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and slammed his lips into mine. I leaned into him and closed my eyes.  
"You guys are being soppy. What are you now?"  
"Well, we're together," I said spontaneously holding Alec's hand tightly and interlacing my fingers with his.  
We've rendered Isabelle Lightwood speechless.  
"Wait, what? You," she said pointing to me,"and you," she said nodding to Alec, "are together? That's interesting. Alec," she smiled at him, "how did-"  
"Honestly, Izzy, I don't know either."  
"Well congrats!"  
"Shush!" Alec and I both said.


	8. Chapter 7

Bliss' POV  
Izzy and I both sat on the Infirmary bed next to Clary's. I didn't know how worried she was, but she hummed and old shadowhunters' children's song. And she didn't do it often which meant she was nervous. Who wouldn't be?  
This didn't usually happen. But Clary didn't look like a mundane now that the Iratze burned on her arm healing the demon bite. I took her up and down, searching for other runes. Earlier on both Iz and I brought some clothes for her but Sleeping Beauty was still asleep, and I doubted Jace would come and kiss her out of her sleep. Finally I noticed the Voyance rune on the back of her right wrist. I smiled and tapped Izzy's shoulder. She grinned and then we both nodded and I left to find Alec.  
I walked through the maze of corridors and doors I know like the back of my hand and stopped in front if his door. I opened it and saw him laying on his back.  
"Can't sleep?"  
"Not really, too much has happened. Jace broke a vase, and it's not normal for him."  
"I know. He probably blames himself. He thinks he risked her life by Marking her but we shouldn't worry. She's a shadowhunter like us."  
"How do you know?"  
"First off," I said as I took of my clothes and started putting on my pajamas, "the _iratze_ workedand second," I was now in my pjs and laying next to him," I saw her Voyance rune on the back of her right hand."  
"Wow. But she's not trained, right?"  
"I don't know," I said as I kissed him gently.  
"I heard Jace break down. It was horrible! How can..." he stopped as tears threatened to spill from my eyes.  
"You broke down in front of me. You have to remember that," I said sniffing and kissing him, "it was heartbreaking."  
"I know but you held me together. I love you."  
I love you too. Never leave me, kay?"  
"Never."  
We both fell asleep in a matter of minutes. I dreamed of fields of grass and woods and manors and Alec crying in the middle of them saying he let me cut. I ran over to him and looked up at him. But he yelled at me and said he's over me. He has a boyfriend and I cried then suddenly someone came in and stabbed Alec. I screeched and ran over to him and whispered "Ave atque vale, Alexander Gideon Lightwood." Then I broke down and sobbed yelling "No! You can't leave me! You promised!"  
"Bliss, Rosie, Rose. Bliss. Bliss, Rosie, calm down. I'm never gonna leave you. No matter what." I opened my eyes and squinted. I was in Alec's bed and he held me tight patting my hair. I felt like a rock has been lifted off my chest. I looked at him. He had a huge bruise around his eye making him keep it closed. He also had bruises on his face and arms and was bleeding from the lip. My lip began to quiver and tremble so he said.  
"Training with Jace. He's way more pissed off than we expected."  
"Awww, baby are you okay?"  
"Yeah. No. I don't really know."  
I went into his bathroom and took some rubbing alcohol and cotton pads and two towels. One I wet in cold water. I returned and gingerly put the cold wet towel on Alec's forehead while cleaning his lip cut with a cotton pad and rubbing alcohol. Then I applied about 4 _iratzes_  
"What was your nightmare about? Do you wanna talk about it?"  
"I dreamed you broke up with me and someone stabbed you and I couldn't save you and I..." I broke off crying. And I laid down with him and cried in his arms.  
"I'll never leave you. Not in death, not by breaking your heart. I swear on the Angel Raziel." I smiled and nuzzled into him. We both woke up 2 days later and I realized it was August 19th, my birthday I am finally 18. I can be a member of the council. I found a text from Izzy saying Clary's awake. Alec went to shower and I left to my room to shower as well. I changed into a laced dark gray above the knees dress and black sandals. I also shrugged on my mini moto leather jacket and tied my long hair in my signature side dutch braid and grabbed my stele and iPhone and put them in my jacket pocket. I left to find Alec. I stood in front of his door waiting. Finally Alec emerged looking better, but still full of bruises.  
"Morning, beautiful," he said kissing my cheek. I blushed a million shades of red.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Horrible but better than last night." He winced a little and I whipped my stele out, and traced and _iratze_ on his neck.  
"What hurts most?" I asked rubbing his back slowly.  
"My eye, and my right hand. I guess I'm pretty useless right now."  
Then realization hit me. Alec wears contacts all the time. Like me. They need to be taken out. I pushed him inside and ran to the Infirmary. I passed through it in a daze, not really caring who was there or what they said for that matter. I rushed to a small cabinet and opened it. I grabbed medical gloves, Purel, really strong painkillers and anti-inflammatory pills and gel, and left in a hurry. When I came back, Alec was sitting on his bed.  
"Hey, I'm back."  
"Where'd you go?"  
"Infirmary. Had to get these," I said showing him what I got.  
"For what?"  
"To help me get your contact out."  
"Oh shit. I just realized that."  
"Do you have water anywhere?"  
"On my nightstand."  
"Right. Get in the bathroom and sit on the toilet seat I guess." I poured the water in a cap, unscrewed the pain killers' lid and handed him one pill. He took it and swallowed it along with half a glass of water. I put on my gloves.  
"Open your eye slowly." He did and I managed to get the contact out in one piece. He winced and I grabbed for the anti-inflammatory pills and handed one to him. He took it and swallowed it in an instance. Then I gingerly applied some anti-inflammatory gel around his eye. I smiled at him and he took my hand and the both of us left to the Infirmary. In the Infirmary we saw Clary, Jace and Izzy chatting up about things and whatnot.  
When they looked up at us the astonishment on Izzy and Jace's faces was almost hilarious.  
"What the hell happened to you?!" they both asked Alec.  
"You gave me a bruised eye 2 days ago during training, Jace."  
"Oh my God, Alec I'm sorry." Wait was Jace apologizing?  
"It's fine. Bliss took care of me."  
"Wait are you guys together?!"  
"Yep!" We both said with joy.  
"Oh, Alec, Bliss this is Clary. Clary, these are Alec and Bliss, um but you can call her Rose too. Bliss was adopted like me and Alec is Isabelle's older brother."  
"Nice to meet you." she said and smiled. I looked at Clary's petite frame up and down. She was wearing my skinny black jeans, Izzy's tight red tank top and silver moto boots and Izzy's jacket. The jacket was huge on her and suddenly I got an idea.  
"I'll be right back!" I yelled over my shoulder and raced out of the Infirmary and to my room. I entered my elevator and pressed a button. The instant I opened the door to my room I raced inside my closet and grabbed another black mini moto leather jacket and closed the doors and raced back down. I finally reached the Infirmary and handed the jacket to Clary.  
"Here, this might fit you better."  
"Thanks," she said and took Izzy's jacket off replacing it with mine.  
"Hodge will want to see her," said Jace winking at Alec and me.  
"Who's Hodge?" Clary asked curiously, her eyes piercing mine.  
"He's our tutor," Alec answered bluntly.  
"Easy there, you don't want to scare her away," I whispered placing a hand on his shoulder.  
He nodded and we left. Jace whispered to Clary something about showing her to a bedroom. In front of the library Alec stopped and said he needed to get a book. I looked at him quizzically but shrugged. Then suddenly he grabbed my back with one hand and pulled me closer. He cupped my face with his hands and I calmed at the softness of those calloused hands I know so well. He then pressed his lips to mine and I melted into the kiss.  
Alec's POV  
I kissed her with passion like my life depended on it. She always looked strong and edgy but to me she looked just like a rose. Beautiful and gentle, yet fierce and dangerous. I held her close to me and kissed her, feeling the way she melted into me. If I felt like I wanted to lunge at Clary for making Jace act like he did since he brought her here, I couldn't. She held me and her touch was like a rush of energy that pulsed through my entire body and calmed me down. She's always so gentle around me, but not boring. She acts strong but never weak. She is mesmerizing at the same time is intimidating. She is Rosemary Emma Nightrose. She's Bliss Lightwood. The girl I always will love. My girlfriend. I gingerly pulled away and she pouted before sighing dramatically.  
"Where are you going anyways?" I asked her. She usually came with me to the library.  
"Shopping with Iz."  
"Wow. Why?"  
"Because."  
"Just because?"  
"Yep." She slowly wrapped herself around me and kissed me on the lips. She left and I entered the library.


	9. Chapter 8

Bliss' POV  
I sighed as I walked away from Alec. He hasn't said anything about my birthday ever since we woke up. I knock on Izzy's door feeling betrayed by him.  
"Hey, Bliss. Happy Birthday!"  
"Thanks. Hello to you too Iz."  
"Well, then let's go shopping. And celebrate. Did Alec or Jace say something about your birthday?"  
"Nope. They forgot or they don't care." We both exited the Institute and got on my bike I got for my sixteenth birthday. Iz took the back and we were off to Fifth Avenue."  
"Where shall we shop first?" Izzy asks as I park next to Barnes&Nobles. I grinned and we entered the shop. Izzy went to Starbucks and I left to search for some books. 1 hour later we left, after eating 2 lemon cakes and drinking 2 gingerbread lattes and buying 4 books which Izzy insisted she buys. We both left to Abercrombie&Fitch where we bought some dresses and jeans. I bought 3 dresses in total. 2 of them were the same as the one I wore but just in 1-turquoise and 1 light pink. I also bought a black dress that showed some cleavage. Izzy bought a romper with flowers and a long-sleeved navy dress with lace. Izzy got Clary a dark olive green laced dress the same as the ones I bought and wore. She also bought some perfume. We both then went to American Eagle where I bought a black above the knee dress with three-quarters length sleeves and lace. I also bought a knit hooded sweatshirt and from Aerie I bought some sweatpants and tees while Izzy bought pjs and bras. We then went back to the Institute where we dropped our shopping bags in our rooms. And left to find Clary.  
Clary's POV  
I was walking through the Institute when Isabelle and Rosemary approached me. They smiled and stopped in front of me. Rosemary seemed somewhat distraught and worried.  
"Um... Clary, today is my birthday and the boys forgot so Izzy and I decided to have a girls' night out and we wanted to invite you too. If you want of course." She bit her lip and smiled a little. I pondered a little and nodded anyways.  
"Sure. But..." I wanted to say nicely that I didn't have a dress, but Isabelle grabbed my hand pulling me with her. We entered Isabelle's room and she handed me an Abercrombie&Fitch shopping bag. I opened it and gasped. Inside was a gorgeous dark olive green lace dress.  
"Isabelle, you didn't have to buy me a dress. It's amazing! Thank you!"  
"You're welcome. Now put it on and I'll get ready as well." I shuffled inside her bathroom where I took off the clothes I wore today and put on the dress. The dress was soft. And I realized it was a skater dress with a low neckline and it was short enough it reached me mid-thigh. I grabbed my clothes and shuffled out. When I emerged back inside the room I saw Isabelle was wearing a strapless baby blue lace dress that reached her mid-thigh and black knee high boots that had to have at least 5" heels. Her hair was curled and done in an up-do held by dangerous-looking chopsticks that left a lot of it out. Her makeup consisted of a black smokey eye complete with eyeliner and mascara and blood red lipstick. She smiled and handed me a pair of golden 7" stilettos and pulled me towards a vanity table at the far end of the room. I sat and let Izzy apply my make up. She kept telling me to open and close my eyes.  
"Done. Now I need to do your hair."  
"Thanks, Isabelle." While Isabelle curled my hair with a curling iron and worked her magic I glanced at myself in the mirror and gasped. The girl in the mirror had a uniform color to her face and freckles were only visible around my nose. My eyes were covered in golden eyeshadow and a swipe of eyeliner which made them almost catlike. A swipe of mascara darkened my lashes and my lips were covered by coral-ish lipgloss. My cheeks were rosy and I just looked like someone else. Now Isabelle finished my hair and wove two dangerous-looking chopsticks in the knot she made. They had runes on them.  
Isabelle took another one and turned to me.  
"You see this point in the middle were they kinda separate?"  
"Uhuh..."  
"You twist it once and poof!" she said as she twisted the chopsticks and a dagger popped out.  
"Oh! Fashionable weapons?!"  
"Yup," Isabelle smiled and interlaced her fingers with mine. She grinned and we left.  
"Aren't we gonna wait for Rose?"  
"We gotta go so you can shop for a present for Bliss."  
"Bliss? I though her name was Rosemay."  
"It is, that's just what we call 're right!"  
I ended up buying some makeup from MAC and a book from Barnes&Nobles. We returned to the Institute to see Rose waiting by her motorcycle. She took the front, I took the middle and Isabelle took the back.  
Bliss' POV  
We took off and away from the Institute. Clary shrieked as we advanced on the streets while Isabelle sang "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift. I kept my eyes on the road letting the breeze blow my hair back. I was dressed in the turquoise lace dress I bought earlier and my mini moto leather jacket and had strappy 6" stilettos on. I concealed some weapons in my clothes. Soon we were in front of a club called "Velvet Club". Clary and Izzy waited by as I parked my bike. We entered and showed our Voyance runes to the bouncer who's a kelpie. He nodded and the three of us made our way to the black room.  
"This is..." Izzy started saying.  
"Different?" Clary supplied.  
"Yes, this is different." Izzy grinned content of herself.  
The music boomed around the club as we made our way to the dance floor. We swayed and turned around in rhythm with the amazing music. After about an hour we went and had some drinks and danced some more. Clary said she wanted to go back so I told her what subway to take and she hugged me.  
"Here's your present, Bliss," she smiled and kissed my cheek then trotted out of the club. Izzy claimed she didn't want to drink a lot so we had some non-alcoholic mojitos and then some champaign and while Iz stayed sober I drank and danced till Izzy puled me out of the bar. It was 9:30PM when we left and Izzy took the front of the motorcycle and I took the back holding on tightly to her. We arrived at the Institute and parked in the back of the garden. We then stood in front of the doors and Izzy murmured "I'm Isabelle Sophia Lightwood one of the Nephilim and I ask for entrance in-" the door opened and we tiptoed to our rooms. I stood in my room and dropped Clary and Izzy's presents on my bed and left to the kitchen. When I arrived in the kitchen Jace and Alec were standing there fuming.  
"ROSEMARY EMMA LIGHTWOOD NIGHTROSE! What the hell were you doing and WHERE?!" Jace and Alec yelled. I winced with pain from their words.  
"Celebrating my birthday with Izzy and Clary! Because you forgot! My brother and my boyfriend forgot my 18th birthday! I can't believe it! I'm 18 now an adult and a member of the council!"  
And with that I stalked off to my room. I entered my room and I locked the door with a rune. I hung my jacket on a peg and next to my door and took off my dress then I put on a laced nightgown and sat on my bed. I looked at my arm and traced a rune for the broken heart I got years ago when Alec had his first girlfriend. I remember how it felt like I didn't exist and there was an emptiness in my chest, but nothing could ever compare to what I feel now.  
 _Flashback_  
 _It was midday and Alec and I had been training the entire morning. Now we were jumping and running around the Institute training room swinging ourselves from beams while wielding swords. Suddenly I slept and landed square on the beam Alec was holding on to stepping on his hands in the process. He yelped, his sword fell and so did mine and he was struggling to hold on. I flipped and landed on the beam sitting then I let my upper body dangling and latched my knees on the beam at the same time as Alec started falling but I grabbed his hands just in time. We were now both dangling above the training room's floor just as Maryse, Jace and Izzy entered the training room._  
 _"By the Angel!" they all gasped. Maryse crossed her arms over her chest and looked at us._  
 _I looked down at Alec and said:_  
 _"Hold on to my hands and don't let go! And when I flip grab for the beam! And only when I say to, then let go!" I then flipped myself so I was dangling feet first and Alec grabbed the beam but I didn't notice,"Let go!" he did and I flipped again and landed square on the floor. I moved to the side a little and yelled, "Get down, Alec! Get down! Flip and get down!" He flipped a few times and let himself be pulled by gravity landing next to me._  
 _"That," Izzy said, "was AMAZING!" she ran and hugged the both of us._  
 _"Thanks, it took years of practice."_  
 _"Jace, are you still-" Alec started asking but Jace cut him off._  
 _"Angry?! Of course I am. Now come on Iz let's train!" Izzy trotted over and they started practicing flips and cartwheels and back bends and hand-stands etc._  
 _"You two, have the rest of the day off. But shower and change first." We smiled and high-fived each other and ran out. We parted at our rooms and I went to shower quickly letting the cold water relax me. I toweled myself off and changed into skinny jeans, a black crop top and my black leather jacket. I put on my Doc Martens. Then I strapped Rosetta to my back and wove chopsticks in my hair that by twisting could be transformed into daggers, stuck my stele in my boots and put on my weapons belt loading it with seraph blades and daggers lastly I swung my bow on my shoulder and swung a quiver of arrows over my other shoulder. Then, I put on my sensor sapphire necklace and put on an arm bracer and went to knock on Alec's door. He answered, clad in jeans a t-shirt and a black leather jacket with a hood._  
 _"Hey," he grinned at me and hugged me._  
 _"Hey, do you wanna go out and do something?"_  
 _"Sure, let me just grab some weapons, come in."_  
 _I entered his room and smiled-his room was beige and had pictures of us and the rest of the family. His bed had a bedding with a shadowhunter classic quote "Shadowhunters: Looking better in black then widows of our enemies since 1234." It was on the background of me, Jace, Izzy and Alec dressed all in black after Jace and Alec's parabatai ceremony._  
 _"I remember that picture," I said to Alec._  
 _"Yeah, it was nice."_  
 _"You and Jace still on silent treatment terms?"_  
 _"Uhuh. Now where's my weapons belt?"_  
 _"Right there," I said pointing to a black basket by the door._  
 _"Thanks."_  
 _Alec had on his weapons belt with daggers and seraph blades and his bow and quiver of arrows and stele in his pocket and was pocketing his Sensor. He put on an arm bracer and grabbed my hand._  
 _"Let's go."_  
 _Outside summer was hitting it slowly and we walked around hand in hand joking and laughing. We walked through Central Park and started racing. Alec was hot on my heels and adrenaline was seeping through me pushing me forward. Alec took the lead and went for the cross country obstacle course and I followed. I had him hard and suddenly my necklace started pulsing against my chest and I saw an Eidolon demon in the shadows._  
 _"Alec! A demon! Over there!"_  
 _"Is that..."_  
 _"My necklace is telling me it's there."_  
 _I put on a Soundless rune and took my bow and strung an arrow and jumped over a few fallen trees. I heard Alec strung his own bow and get behind me back to back. I looked straight at the demon and shot the arrow which planted itself in its side. I took out a seraph blade and whispered:_  
 _"Raphael!" Alec took a seraph blade from his own weapons belt and whispered,"Nakir!"_  
 _We closed in on the demon and suddenly a second one appeared. I took the first and slashed his head off with my seraph blade while Alec made short of the second. We both then put our weapons away and left towards the city._  
 _I slipped and was on my back when suddenly a pair of startling light blue eyes peered down at me._  
 _"Are you okay?"_  
 _"Yep, thanks," that's when I noticed this person was a girl, the same age as me with dirty blonde hair that reached her waist. She was also a shadowhunter clad in gear and weapons._  
 _"I'm Cassandra Cameron Penrose but you can just call me Cass."_  
 _"I'm Rosemay Emma Nightrose-Lightwood, but you can just call me Bliss."_  
 _Alec came towards me panting and when he saw Cassandra he stopped dead._  
 _"Who's this?"_  
 _"This is Cassandra Cameron Penrose a shadowhunter."_  
 _Cass looked daringly at him._  
 _"Alexander?! Is that you?" Cass flung herself in his arms and they hugged. It was the first time I felt jealousy spark inside me._  
 _"How do you two, " I said wiggling my finger between them,"know each other?"_  
 _"Cass and I know each other from Idris when we were about 8 or 9. We haven't really seen each other since..." he broke off and looked at Cass._  
 _She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder._  
 _"I'm half mundane. I can wear gear but I can't bear all marks of the Gray Book. I can wield all blades and weapons you do, can call on Angels for my seraph blades, can carry stele and witchlight etc."_  
 _I was getting curious and jealous at the same time._  
 _"Were you stripped of your Marks?"_  
 _"In a way yes. But not really. My family was exiled to the Institute in Zagreb. I miss Idris a lot. Anyways I was looking for the Institute. Could you-"_  
 _"Of course," Alec said and put an arm around her, making me want to punch something. I jogged ahead of them towards the Institute. Once there we entered and while Alec showed his friend the surroundings I was burdened to tell everyone what was going on. Later on I looked for Alec wondering if he wanted to go out but he wasn't anywhere to be found. In the end Jace told me he went out with Cass. I felt so betrayed and hurt and I started crying and Jace, Jace who never showed any affection towards me, hugged me and held me tight the entire evening. The next morning I woke up alone with a note from Jace saying he carried me and left around 4:30 am. I showered and changed for another day of training. I put on sweatpants and a black sports bra that you can wear without anything on top. I pulled my hair in a high ponytail then I went to the kitchen where I grabbed an apple and I ate it on my way to the training room. Inside I saw Izzy and Jace sparing while Alec was teaching Cass some techniques. My heart ripped in half when I saw them kissing in between practices. I threw my apple in the trashcan by the door and jogged over to the beams where I spent almost the entire training time. Jace convinced me to spar him and we did. Then Alec and Cass left giggling to go out. I decided to go out myself. And that's how the next few weeks went-we talked sometimes but I mostly stuck to Izzy and Jace. And then, on my birthday they broke up and I was left to pick up the pieces. I remember how I applied the broken heart rune and how it hurt._  
Iwas awoken from my reverie by a soft knocking on my door.  
"Bliss! Bliss, please open the door!" Alec. I didn't want to but I did.  
"Hey, Blissie," he wrapped his arms around me letting me cry.  
"Don't call me that!" I snapped.  
"Awww, but Blissie I know you want me to. Now stop crying. You and I have a birthday to celebrate.  
"Really?" I said giggling like a little girl.  
"Now, put on something nice cuz we're going on our first official date."  
I stood and put on my black dress with laced shoulders from American Eagle and then I put on my mini moto leather jacket and I combed my hair. I applied makeup-black smokey eye, eyeliner, mascara, MAC "Myth Amplified" lipstick and I took my stele, sapphire Sensor necklace, witchlight and daggers, I put on my black 7" knee high boots with fishnets and concealed my weapons in them. I took my purse and Alec grabbed my hand. Just then I noticed how handsome he looked tonight. He was wearing black jeans and a blue t-shirt that matched his eyes. He had on a black shadowhunter leather suede jacket. I smiled and he grabbed my hand dragging me outside. Outside it wasn't very warm so I was glad for my jacket and I leaned into Alec. I felt an urge to ask him about today.  
"Um... Alec, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, what's wrong?" he turned to face me.  
"Why didn't you say Happy Birthday to me today?"  
"I've been planning the entire thing for a week today and I didn't realize that today was the 19th. When you came in the kitchen a bit drunk, I was worried I guess I didn't realize... I should have said something. I'm sorry, Bliss."  
"What about earlier today? We were there, together, in the mornings. Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I was preoccupied."  
"With what?" I said turning him around towards me.  
"Thinking."  
"About?" this going too much like an interrogation and tears threatened to spill.  
"Cass-"  
"How could you! She destroyed our friendship those months! And broke up with you on my birthday! My birthday!"  
"Bliss, don't cry! I wasn't thinking that way! She was just a distraction from Jace. I thought that maybe, if-"tears slowly rolled down his cheeks and I wiped them away gently.  
"What is it, Alec! What is it?!"  
"Remember how she left?"  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"She left to Idris. Before she came she applied to Idris Academy and they accepted her with the condition to train at an Institute and she chose New York. We trained together, and Hodge taught her things and such."  
He sniffed and I gently wiped another tear.  
"What is it, Alec?"  
"She was pretty amazing, and I guess I fell for her but she she she...she-"  
"Alexander, what is it?"  
"She used me! She used me so she could get her diploma so she could go to Idris!" there it was out. And I pulled him into a hug. I felt like there was something else.  
"Alec? Is there anything else?" he kept crying and shook his head.  
"Listen, Blissie, I'm really sorry I ruined your day. If you want to break up with me go-" I couldn't take hid idiocy anymore so I slammed my lips into his and melted in his arms. It felt like an infinity until I pulled away.  
"I'd never. Never. Ever. Break up. With. You, idiot." I said enunciating each and every word as if I was talking to a child.  
"I love you," he said, it was that simple. Three words and my day's getting better.  
"I love you too. Always have. Always will."  
"Mmmmm," he murmured just as I leaned into him, "Now you and I have a birthday to celebrate."  
Alec led me over to his motorcycle and I gasped.  
"Huh?" he asked looking at me still a little blotchy, but okay.  
I gained my composure and snorted.  
"A vampire motorcycle?" I asked incredulously. I knew these things existed and know they run on demon energy, only at night and some of them can fly. I just expected Jace to "own" something like this.  
"Uhuh, some vampire left it outside the gates and Jace took it in. Apparently tonight it's going to be quite useful to us."  
He smiled cheekily and hoped on patting the seat behind him. I sat on it and held on to him as he took off.  
"Close your eyes!" he yelled over the noise.  
"Why?!" I shrieked back.  
"Just do it! Will you?"  
"Ya!" I shrieked back and closed my eyes. The I felt the ground drop off from bellow me and I clutched at Alec as tightly as I could.  
"Open your eyes, Bliss."  
I did and I first was met by stars. Stars were shining everywhere and I gasped. Alec attempted to slowly descend the motorcycle but the bike picked speed and we crashed. I kept shrieking the entire time until I hit sand. I felt the wind and breath get knocked out of me as another figure landed on top of me. I saw the ebony black hair and realized it was Alec.  
"Alec, I...can't...breathe..."  
he rolled over and stood up extending his hand.  
"Sorry, I didn't realize..."  
"Oh! It's fine."  
We turned around just in time to be bathed in sand by Clary, Jace and Izzy.  
"Happy Birthday!" they all shrieked in unison. Izzy ran up to me and handed me something in a black velvet package. I opened it and saw a beautiful black shadowhunter leather suede jacket, then I opened the present Clary gave me-a locket from Tiffany's. Next was Jace's-I gasped in surprise as I opened it. It was a beautiful bracelet with a lot of rune charms and an Angelic rune pendant.  
"Thankyou, all!"  
Alec spun me around and handed me a black box.  
"Before you open that, let me tell you something."  
"Okay."  
"I know in shadowhunter culture this means a lot. And it does, to me. You mean the world to me. I don't want you to feel like you have to, but I want you to accept my promise."  
Alec took my hand and extended my palm. Then he took off the Lightwood family ring and put it in my palm.  
"Here, Bliss, it's a promise."  
"I know. Thank you. Alec you mean the world to me and I love you sooooo much. I want you to have this," I said as I took off my Nightrose family ring and handed it to him. He grasped my left hand and put the Lightwood family ring on my ring finger. It molded around it perfectly. I took the Nightrose family ring and put it on his ring finger.  
"I love you," he said.  
"I love you too, soooooooooo much."  
Alec grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. He cupped my face with his hands and slammed his lips into mine. I grabbed his neck and kissed him fiercely tousling his hair in the process. We kissed for a while until Izzy took a picture of us. We walked back to the motorcycle hand in hand rings gleaming. Alec sat on the motorcycle and I sat behind him gripping him tightly. He took off and this time I didn't close my eyes, but just kept staring at the starry sky. Soon we were flying through the buzzing Manhattan and Alec decided to attempt landing in the Institute garden, but we crashed. Luckily we didn't get hurt.  
"What would you like to do?" I asked batting my eyelashes and smiling.  
"We could do something in your room."  
"Mhmmm that's what I was thinking about."  
Alec took my hand and led me to my room where I put a lock rune on the door. I kick off my killer boots while he kicks off his combat boots and I stand in front of the room gazing around. Alec comes next to me and starts kissing me passionately gripping my waist as I hug his neck and lock my legs around his hips. I melt into him and we kiss fiercely. Alec slowly brings me onto the bed and I take my jacket off as he does his throwing them on the floor. Now I take his t-shirt off and he starts unzipping my dress. I unzip his jeans as he kisses my collar while unclasping my bra. I kiss him fiercely while biting his lip causing him to moan and push off his boxers with my feet. We kiss passionately and he takes of my underwear gently. I straddle him taking the lead but he flips me over and takes over. I moan as I kiss he palm which caresses my cheek while he looks at me eyes wide.  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"I am. 100%. Alec, I want you, take me."  
We kiss some more and he enters me while I cry out in pain none to quietly. It feels so real, yet at the same time I feel like I'm dreaming. I tousle his hair and bite his earlobe which makes him go crazy. I moan as the pain subsides and he rubs my vagina gently. I dig my fingernails into his back and kiss him passionately.  
"Should...ha...ve...put...a...soundless...rune on the door," I say panting.  
"Already did."  
"Mmmmm, thanks."  
His lips are soft on mine and his mouth tastes like peppermint and cinnamon as he kisses me with lust and passion. His calloused hands are softer then most shadowhunters' and his perfectly gorgeous body is covered by Marks all over. I flip us over and straddle him, swinging my hips once in a while. I arch my back, folding myself with his position. As he slowly exits me I allow myself to breathe every once in a while and curl up into him covered by bedsheets, drifting off to sleep.  
I wake up in the morning next to Alec and I turn towards him tousling his hair just as his phone rings infernally.  
"Alec!" I shriek toppling over the side of the bed.  
"Bliss?! Bliss?! Are you alright?!"  
"I'm fine!" I groaned, "pick up your phone!"  
"Fine. Fine."  
He picked up his phone and mumbled something and then hangs up.  
"Who was it?" I asked attempting to get myself under the bedsheets. I was literally shivering.  
"Jace. He wants us to-What are you doing? You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself in front of me."  
"I'm not ashamed. I'm cold. You're not-"  
I didn't need to finish my sentence because Alec's hands were wrapped around me in a second and he was kissing me like it was his lifeline.  
"So, what did Jace want?"  
"He wanted us to and I quote:"get your scrawny asses to Taki's!"


	10. Chapter 9

Bliss' POV  
Alec and I separated and I went to my room to get ready. I showered quickly and changed into a pair of torn black skinny jeans, knee high 7" heeled boots, a black crop top and my new black shadowhunter leather suede jacket. I put on my sapphire Sensor necklace, stuck my stele in one of the thigh holes in my jeans, put on my weapons belt and headed to the weapons room. Inside I found Alec, dressed in black skinny jeans and combat boots paired with a gray t-shirt and his favorite sleeveless vest. He's stacking up on weapons. I jog silently and wrap my arms around his torso kissing him shortly. He responds by kissing me fiercely and caresses my cheek with one palm, while the other is pulling me closer. I run my hands through his hair.  
"Weapons?" I ask pulling away gently.  
"Yep, I don't think we'll need a lot."  
I load myself with a few daggers in my boots, I put on my weapons belt and stick two Seraph Blades in it and a couple more daggers, I then swing my bow and quiver of arrows and smile. Alec chooses the same weapons as me and we both make our own way out of the Institute.  
"Where are you two going?" Hodge asks as we pass the library.  
"Meeting Clary and Jace at Taki's."  
"Good. What about Isabelle and that mundane, Sheldon was his name?"  
"I think his name's Simon," I mumble. "I think we'll meet Izzy there as well but I don't know about Simon," Alec fills in for me.  
Alec and I make our way outside and to the subway. As we enter the train Alec wraps his hand around me and pulls me close to him, weaving us between the crowds. My bow is pressing against my back, as well as my Seraph Blades. Suddenly the train starts and I notice how the mundanes grab for bars and chairs. Alec and I keep our ground and hold on to each other. He takes my hand gently and holds me close.  
Soon we get off the train and Alec and I make our way to Taki's. Suddenly my phone goes off.  
"It's Izzy."  
"Hello, Izzy. What's up?"  
"Nothing much. I'm going to pick the mundie up, then I'll see you, guys, at Taki's. How's my dear brother?"  
"Which one?" I ask eyeing Alec.  
"Alec."  
"Oh, he's good. We're headed to Taki's right now."  
"Did you have sex with him last night?"  
"I...uh...we...ummm...did?"  
"That's what I thought. I'll see you later."  
"Oh, Isabelle!"  
"What?"  
"Not. A. Word. Got that?"  
"Yep. Your secret's safe with me."  
"Bye, Izzy."  
"Bye, Bliss."  
I hit the end button on my iPhone and turned to Alec. Alec's eyes were a little expectant and he eyed my iPhone curiously.  
"Izzy?" he asked as we walked closer to Taki's.  
"Who else?"  
"What did she want?" he asked smirking mischievously.  
I huffed a little in response and slapped his arm.  
"By the Angel, Alec, it's not what you think!"  
"Ah, but you don't know what I think. So, what did she want?"  
"She wanted to tell me that she went to pick the mundane, Simon, up and bring him along to Taki's."  
"Why? By the Angel, the mundie doesn't need to know everything about our world!"  
"Maybe he knows enough, that we have to keep an eye on him. Or maybe it's because of Izzy. I mean, no offense, but your sister's very attractive."  
"You're such a pervert!" Alec retorted hugging me lightly and brushing some flyaway strands of hair.  
"Am not! She also wanted to know how are you."  
"How nice of her!" Alec joked as we rounded the block to Taki's. We saw Clary and Jace standing at the door. Clary's fiery hair was flying around her head like a fire halo, swaying from the wind and Jace was running his hand through his golden halo.  
"Hey, Clary! Hey, Jace!" I yelled waving as we approached.  
"Hey, Bliss. Hi, Alec," Clary answered smiling at me and nodding slightly towards Alec.  
"Hello, lovebirds. Did you miss me?" Jace asked cockily causing Clary to lightly slap his arm.  
"Jace! You're too self-confident!" she retorted and turned to look at Alec and me.  
"I knew it! At least somebody has to agree with Izzy and I."  
"Hey, Jace," Alec said and the parabatai clasped hands. "Hello," he added nodding slightly towards Clary. I huffed a little. I mean I know they don't really like each other, but they don't have to act like they're going to break each other's necks.  
"Shall we?" I asked as we moved forward towards the kelpie bouncer.  
"Of course, c'mon, Clary."  
We all showed our runes to the kelpie and he didn't really take notice of Clary. Taki's isn't something great from the outside, and the inside matches. It's very simple, but comfy enough. Old, but full of life. I can find a thousand different reasons why I like it. Our usual booth was a little in the back and we took a seat. Clary sat across from Jace, Alec next to him, and I sat next to Alec.  
"So," Jace started to break the silence as Kaelie brought the menus, "where's Izzy?"  
"Went to pick the mundane, guess he couldn't stay away from Izzy," Alec answered halfheartedly.  
"Okay, so what did the Brothers say?" I asked curiously.  
"They didn't know how to break the block but we got a name."  
At the same time Izzy entered followed by the mundie, she was wearing black torn skinny jeans, a green tank top with lace and a black leather jacket. Her hair was swiped up in a half-twist and she had a golden tote. She had on red lipstick and mascara, cat-like eyeliner and smokey eyes. Her scent was a very sweet vanilla-like one.  
"What's the name?" she asked in her singsong voice.  
"Know what you're having?" Kaelie Whitewillow, the faerie waitress asked as she came by our table fluttering her eyelashes slightly at Jace.  
Clary ordered coconut pancakes and black coffee, Simon ordered just black coffee, Jace had his usual, as well as Alec, Iz had the plum rose smoothie and I had my usual-fries and rose and berries smoothie.  
"So what's the name? In Clary's head?" Izzy asked curiously.  
"It's Magn-" Jace started but Alec punched his arm none too lightly and said.  
"Don't. No downworlder has to know about our little investigation," he said shrugging.  
"Investigation?" Izzy asked incredulously. "Maybe we should get code names."  
Kaelie brought our food and we all savored our delicious meal. Clary murmured as she got a taste of the coconut pancakes.  
"What is the name anyway?" I asked slightly annoyed.  
"Well, I didn't get to finish it. It's Magnus Bane," he said triumphantly looking at Alec who glared.  
"I've got a party invite to his all too famous party tonight," Izzy added grinning.


	11. Chapter 10

Bliss' POV  
"ISABELLE!" Clary shrieked as both she and I were going through Izzy's clothes that littered the floor. After everybody agreed to go to Magnus' party Izzy dragged both me and Clary to her room to get ready. Izzy was trying to get Clary to wear a lot of the showy and sexy clothes she owned.  
"Here, Bliss, try this one!" she exclaimed as she threw me something glittery blue and black and very lacy. I took it and made my way to Izzy's walk in closet. She had like two or three changing walls. I hid behind one and took off the previous dress I tried. I slipped on the shiny material weaving my hands through the straps and fitted it. I then emerged out and saw Clary wearing a lacy very tight looking dress that reached mid-thigh.  
"Wow!" Izzy and Clary both gasped. I glanced in the mirror and gasped myself as well.  
The dress was indeed shiny and silky and an electric blue that matched my eyes perfectly. Here and there were patches of black lace. It had spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. Isabelle ran over to her shoe collection and handed me a pair of very high heeled boots and some fishnets. Izzy was wearing black leather leggings and a gold and black tank top.  
"Anybody need a thigh sheath?" Izzy asks smirking and goes to get some from her weapons trunk at the back of her walk-in closet.  
"I'll take one," I say and glance at Clary sideways.  
"What's a thigh sheath anyway?" she asks just as Izzy comes out holding three thigh sheaths.  
"It's for storing weapons and steles."  
"Oh, okay. I guess I'll have one."  
We each took a thigh sheath and then Iz started curling her snake-like whip bracelet while I handed Clary one of my twin daggers.  
"Let's do the hair and makeup part."  
I started heating Izzy's BaBliss curler while Izzy started applying make up to Clary's face since she was already done. I started curling Clary's hair so it would be easier for Iz. About 10 minutes later the redhead's hair was in soft curls hanging loosely down her back, so I started my own. I let the long spirals of hair fall down my back and when I finished curling my own chocolatey-black locks I slipped on a red rose artificial wreath and sat myself at Izzy's vanity table. Izzy was already finished with Clary's makeup and was doing her hairstyle, slipping in sparkly pins.  
"See? You look pretty."  
"Thanks," Clary answered and went to get herself a leather jacket.  
"Now, your turn, Bliss."  
If there's one thing Isabelle Lightwood did better than kick demon ass, it was makeup. I simply sat there letting Iz do her magic.  
"You're done."  
I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. The girl in the mirror wasn't simple, badass, fierce yet loving Bliss Nightrose. The girl in the mirror was a beautiful girl. My porcelain skin was complimented with blue and silver colors around the eyes, winged eyeliner, long eyelashes from the mascara and lusty blood red lips. My long chocolatey-black hair was in beautiful curls. And the deep red rose head wreath was tied around my curls. I fastened the necklace Alec gave me around my neck, and the Lightwood promise ring on my left ring finger.  
"You look beautiful!" Izzy and Clary both cheered.  
"Look," Izzy said to get my attention, "I know we're going to Magnus Bane's party to get answers, but I think you and Alec should at least let loose. Leave Clary and Jace to the business talk.  
"Yeah, I II..."  
"Let's go!"  
And with that I slipped on my mini moto leather jacket and followed Clary and Izzy out of Isabelle's bedroom door. All three of us were met by gasps, yet I hung in the shadows. Both Jace's and Simon's gazes were all over Clary, observing her and admiring her up and down, while Alec was nodding approvingly at his sister's choice of wardrobe.  
"Doesn't she look great, Alec?" Izzy asks referring to Clary.  
"She looks like someone's phone number written on a bathroom wall."  
Clary sighs in disappointment and glares slightly at Izzy.  
Alec hasn't noticed me yet, but Iz motions me over, dragging me towards her. As I emerge from behind, I can feel Alec's gaze on me.  
"Bliss!" he calls out as I walk over to him. "You look mesmerizing, you look amazing."  
Alec pulls me in his strong arms and kisses me. Even though we've been going out for a month it still takes me by surprise, as if it's the first day. I melt in his kiss, twining my hands in his black raven hair and stare in his deep blue eyes.  
"I love you," I say because I have a feeling that our lives will soon change forever, and I don't want to lose him.  
"I love you too."  
"Alright, alright, lovebirds. We have a party to attend," Isabelle's annoyed tone doesn't bother me though, and I intertwine my fingers with Alec's as we make our way to Magnus Bane. As we creep up the dark streets of Brooklyn I notice how tense Alec feels.  
"Alec, baby, what's wrong? You're so tense."  
"I'm fine, maybe just a little worried."  
I raise my eyebrow and frown, but I keep going seeing as Mr. Stubborn won't even budge.  
As we approach Magnus Bane's loft a feeling of nervousness passes through me. I've had lots of dealings with Bane and it feels like he'll say something against me. Our last meeting didn't end exactly pleasant. Alec feels the tension in my body and puts an arm around me. Our love still feels a little foreign to me after the whole fight, and the best friends problem, but I know that it's real. I've never doubted it, ever since I lost my virginity with Alec.  
As the Bane residence comes into view Clary says:  
"Wait, I've been here..."  
"Real?" I whispered to Alec as we approach the door.  
"Real."  
Jace scrawls a rune on the door then opens it and we all enter taking in the scene before us. The whole place is buzzing with life and music.  
"Well, well. Look it here, I didn't invite any children of Nephilim." Magnus Bane says as he enters the room full of glitter.  
"Magnus Bane," Jace says, "we need to talk."  
"Look, you know I don't like you guys, but I'll let you stay. But only because of the hot one."  
"Thank you." Jace, Izzy and I say at the same time.  
"I mean the blue eyed one," he says and I sigh and Alec tightens his grip around me.  
"Magnus, I knew you like me, but I didn't think you liked me so much as to say I'm hot, though thanks."  
"I didn't me you, Bliss, though I do think you're hot. I meant the boy."  
This time, it was me who tightened the grip.  
"No flirting with my boyfriend, Bane!" I exclaimed and Alec chuckled.  
"Oh, I didn't know he was taken. My bad."  
I rolled my eyes and kissed Alec fiercely.  
"And because of Clary."  
"Wait, how do you know her?" Jace asked though I knew. I was there the last time Magnus did his memory spell on her.  
"Come with me," Magnus said motioning for Clary. Jace followed them, but Izzy, Simon, Alec and I stayed behind. In a minute Iz and Simon went to have fun and it was only Alec and me.  
"I love you, Bliss. I'd never..."  
"I know, just making sure. I love you too. Real?"  
"Real."  
Alec grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor just as Find You by Zedd started playing.  
"May I have this dance, my lady?"  
"Why, of course!"  
Alec put both arms around my waist, just as I twine my own around his neck. We start swaying to the music and forgetting about everything. Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Magnus, the Institute, the Downworlders around us, Valentine, my parents. We find ourselves drawn into our own little universe that's perfect. I lean my head into the crook of his neck and let myself be engulfed by everything.  
"Real?" Alec asks softly into my ear.  
"Real," I answer just as My Blood by Ellie Goulding starts playing.


	12. Chapter 11

Alec's POV  
Bliss and I dance to the music, and it's like the third or fourth song. I know that both Bliss and I are letting loose, even as we both are well aware of the situation. I don't care. Because the beautiful girl in my arms is mine, and I am hers. I love every single little thing about Bliss Nightrose Lightwood. She is fierce, loyal, badass, loving, and extremely hot and gorgeous. Her chocolatey-black hair reaches her waist and is now in soft curls. She has a red rose wreath tied around her forehead. Her electric blue eyes that sparkle ever so slightly when she's surprised. Her delicate frame, she's tall but very fragile as if anything could break her. I let myself fall into the small universe we have.  
Suddenly we both turn away, parting and hear Isabelle shriek.  
"Simon! No! Simon, come back!"  
Bliss' shadowhunter reflexes take over and she moves away from me, still gripping my arm and drags me over to Izzy. I notice my sister's pale face, and her eyebrows are furrowed.  
"They took him. Fucking bloodsuckers!"  
My arm go around my sister, while Bliss jogs away. Her hair swishes, and I sigh.  
"Jace! Jace, you idiot, come here!" Jace finally turns around and she stops abruptly close to his chest.  
"The vampires took Simon," Bliss says bluntly furrowing her eyebrows and spins on her heel dragging Jace along with her, over to Izzy and I. When I see her I pull slightly away from Izzy.  
"Well, then," Jace says thoughtfully, "we'll go after him. Stupid mundie."  
"Alright, Jace. Go get Clary. We'll meet you at the door."  
Bliss intertwines her fingers with mine and grabs Iz, pulling her along. In a couple of minutes Jace joins us, a very frantic Clary following him.  
"We need weapons," Jace says snickering.  
"No shit, Sherlock," Bliss answers him.  
I sigh and pull Bliss and Izzy along, making my way towards the closest church.  
"I thought we were going to find and rescue Simon," Clary whines annoyed.  
"We know where he is. We just need to pick up a few things," Jace answers as we get close to the church.  
Bliss puts her hand on the door and says:  
"I am Bliss Nightrose Lightwood one of the Nephilim. In the name of the Angel Raziel I ask for entrance in this holy place. And in the name of the Battle that Never Ends I ask for use of its weapons. And in the name of the Clave I ask for Your blessing on my mission against evil."  
When she finishes the door opens and we all shuffle inside the sanctuary. Jace and I make our way to the altar where we search for the opening to get the weapons.  
"What's this? Some deal you have with the church?" Clary asks.  
"Shadowhunters claim to no particular religion, and instead all religions aid us in our mission. We could've as easily gone to a Jewish synagogue or Hindu temple."  
"Jace," I whisper-yell, "I found it."  
Jace places his stele in the appropriate hole and both of us lift the stone, revealing a trunk full of weapons.  
We all start grabbing weapons and weapon belts. Bliss grabs a bunch of daggers sticking them in her weapons belt, then she sticks two Seraph Blades. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jace teach Clary how to use a vampire gun.  
When we're all stacked up on weapons we exit the church and make our way to the vampire lair. I am of course a little reluctant but I have 4 people who are all for it so I go along. We also Mark each other so we're ready.

Bliss' POV  
I sigh as all five of approach the Hotel Dumort. Isabelle and Clary go first and I follow close behind. The boys are talking in the back.  
The Hotel stinks of blood and death and Iz, Jace, Alec and I all take out our witchlights. As I skim one area I glance at the four shadowhunters that came along with me. The Dumort is horrible, but each of us searches patches of it in an attempt to find Simon.  
My mind drifts off to the dance floor at Magnus' and how beautiful and handsome Alec looked. Now he is sharp and tense, getting ready for whatever danger lies ahead. Slowly we all creep up upstairs, careful not to fall as the stairs are partly destroyed.  
"Simon!" Clary whisper-yells and we all rush soundlessly to where the mundane is tied. The redhead rushes over to him and almost falls if not for Jace who grabs her. Alec takes a long wooden beam and with our help manages to get a sort of bridge for Clary. She manages to keep fairly balanced as she reaches Simon and unties him. His weight however, is too much for her so Jace and Alec both rush and help her. The whole crew is now fine and we all start our journey downstairs and back.  
Just as Simon is handed over to me, the vampires surround us so we all rush to a nearby ballroom. I hand Simon over to Clary and urge her a little away. She takes it as a sign and rushes underneath a table. We are all surrounded by vampires and so the killing starts.  
"Let the battle begin," I whisper under my breath just as a vampire approaches me from the side. I have enough time to grab a dagger and throw it at the bloodsucker and it hits home. The vamps dawn on us and we all kill, Alec and I keep close but he watches Jace's back because I have Izzy to watch mine. Even though we're not _parabatai_ Izzy and I always have each other's backs when in battle. Suddenly I see a vampire approach Alec so I do a summersault in the air and stab my dagger in his back.  
"Thanks," Alec says and I return to killing.  
I see a vamp approach Clary but she kills it, using the vamp gun. So, now we stand five shadowhunters, one of which is untrained, but equally deadly, to defend ourselves and a petty mundane.  
"There's too many of them," Isabelle says trying not to get killed.  
"Have a little faith," Jace answers confidently.  
And just when we though we were going to get killed, a pack of werewolves come and save us.  
"Run!" I shriek as one of my daggers sails through the air and embeds itself in a vampire's never-beating heart. Alec grabs me, dragging me outside as Jace, Clary and Simon are already there. Isabelle is the last.  
"It's almost sunrise!" I yell and start towards the ladder, which Clary is climbing but she is pulled by one of the bloodsuckers. Alec kills it though and Clary falls on top of Jace who was pulling her. I climb myself followed closely by Alec and Izzy. The sunrise comes soon and grants us safety. Alec and I hug as I stare into his comforting deep blue eyes.  
"Real?" I ask as he leans down for a kiss.  
"Real."  
He starts kissing me and I quickly respond, melting into his arms as all 6 of us start towards the Institute.  
A few hours later, Simon is in the Infirmary while the rest of us mingle around. As I walk though the hall I hear Alec and Clary.  
"Clary can I talk to you?"  
"Yeah, sure. I was just going to see Simon."  
"Clary, I want you to leave here."  
"What? Why?"  
"You almost got us killed."  
"We had to go save Simon."  
"You're endangering our lives. You need to leave."  
"But Jace-"  
"Jace thinks he needs to save the world.  
You don't need to encourage him to do it."  
"Yeah, but that's what you guys do. You save people."  
"Yeah. What we do. Us. We're a team. You're deadweight. A mundane"  
"I'm not a mundane! And if you were half as brave as you pretend to be you'd admit..."  
"You'd admit that you're in love with Jace and that's what this is really about!"  
The moment Clary says that, tears start spilling from my eyes, as Alec shoves her against the wall and hisses:  
"If you ever say anything like that again, I'll kill you."  
"Alec!" I shriek running off to him.  
He grabs me and starts kissing me, and I kiss back, melting into his strong arms. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his hips while my hands go around his neck.  
"I didn't mean to... I'm sorry... Bliss... Bliss... Bliss..." He mumbles into my hair as he carries me to his room. Inside I start trailing kisses along his jaw and his neck. Slowly I fit my arms underneath the fabric of his t-shirt and I slowly lift it up. Alec is kissing every inch of my jaw, neck and collarbone as I trace my fingers along the many runes that adorn his body. I whip my stele out of a hole in my jeans and put a Lock rune on the door as we as a Soundless one. Alec finds the bottom of my tank top and slowly lifts it up so now we're both shirtless. That's when he pushes me onto his bed, and stays on top of me kissing me fiercely. My fingers trace the Deflect Mark on the side of his neck while his fingers trace the Strength Mark bellow my collar bone. He unbraids my hair as I run my hands through his. I flip us over so now I'm on top of him and he takes my jeans off swiftly and looks at me fondly. I kiss him slowly, then more passionately and trace every single Mark I can reach. I bite his earlobe which I know, makes him crazy and kiss every single rune once. Alec kisses me, and his lips are soft, and I know I will get lost in them. He tastes like cinnamon and peppermint and smells like berry, sea and something irresistibly Alec. My heart is racing and my body feels so light. Alec flips us over again, and starts kissing every inch of my body, starting off with my neck and continuing down my collarbone, and my chest, and my six pack abs. His perfectly toned muscles engulf my entire being.  
"Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec, Alexander... Alec... I... Love... You... Alec," I murmur his name as if it's a mantra that is needed to be told. I slowly take his pants off so now we're both in only underwear, our bodies fitting perfectly. Alec kisses me everywhere and murmurs my name in between breaths. I moan with pleasure as he unclasps my bra and caresses my breast. I take off his boxers, just as he takes my panties off. I look at him, a hunger I've never felt erupts inside me. I take in his entire being, his perfectly toned biceps, his Marked chest and arms, his six pack abs, his thighs.  
"I love you, Alexander Lightwood."  
"I love you too, Bliss Nightrose."  
It's so perfect inside his room, the room is partially dark only lit by witchlights and there's a soft music in the background coming from my iPod. Alec's treasure slowly enters my vagina and rubs against it gently. I let out soft whimpers of pain and his arms wrap around my waist tighter. I dig my fingernails into his perfect back and arch my back with his movements causing him to moan. The pain subsides and I moan with pleasure as we kiss fiercely. We're so close; our limbs are entangled, his arms around my waist, my left clutching his back and my right around his neck tousling his hair. Our lips are connected to each other and our tongues tease each other playfully.  
I grab Alec's shoulder and will him for more. I touch him in ways I've never touched any boy before. And then he parts a little startled.  
"Alec, baby, what's wrong?"  
"Bliss, you burned me. I don't know how, but you did."  
That's how our perfect moment ends.  
"Alec, I don't know how or what I did. But, I swear, I won't hurt you. Please don't tell anyone. Please, I beg you."  
"That's fine. It doesn't hurt. It actually feels good, like warm chocolate."  
"I have no idea what the hell happened, but I'm glad it doesn't hurt."  
"Do it again."  
"How?"  
"I think you should just press your hands somewhere on my body, and conjure up positive energy."  
So I do. I let myself be engulfed by the man I love, and press my palms to his chest, conjuring every good thing in me. I'm worried, then for a second that I hurt him or worse, but soon Alec moans in pleasure and a huge smile creeps up my face. I rest my hands there, and let Alec hug my entire body falling into a peaceful sleep.  
"I love you, Bliss. More than anything. Real?"  
"I love you too, Alec, so much. Real."  
As I drift off, I can feel Alec trace the runes on my back.  
 _I wake up in the city, behind an alley I know all to well. Alec is right next to me two Seraph Blades in hand. My own Seraph Blades are in my hands-Nakir & Raphael. A pack of rogue vampires jumps out of nowhere._  
 _"Let the fight begin," I whisper to him as we both spring into action._  
 _"Nakir! Raphael!" I yell as Alec calls out on Jahoel and Gabriel. The blades come to life and we begin killing the vampires. It seems as if for every one we kill, two come and take their places. Suddenly Nakir is out of my hand and somewhere faraway. I whip a dagger and throw it at the target. A girl of 15 comes out of the clan and challenges Alec to a duel. She has light blonde hair and blue eyes that shine in the moonlight. Her pale skin suits her quite well and she whips my sword-Rosetta-from my back._  
 _"No! Rosetta! Give me my sword back!" Alec is defending himself quite well and I manage to hold off the other clan members just with Raphael and a few daggers. Suddenly she stabs Alec with Rosetta in his left side and pulls it out instantly throwing it at me. I catch my sword deftly and run over to Alec._  
 _"Alec! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Stay with me. Help's on its way."_  
 _I rest his head on my lap just as Jace and Izzy who were nearby charge through._  
 _Alec was getting paler by the minute, and I could see the pain on Jace's face as well as he drew Iratze after Iratze._  
 _"Alec! Alec! Stay with me! We're all here!" Isabelle is sobbing silently next to Alec's fallen body as Jace screams with rage and pain. I just sit there and stare into Alec's blue eyes till the end._  
 _"Alec! Alec! Alec, you can't leave me! I love you!"_  
 _"Bliss, it's okay. Really it is . I love you! Bliss! Bliss!"_  
Suddenly I realize that the yells are more determine and I wake up. I'm met by the blue eyes I know and love.  
"Are you okay?" Alec asks frantically as he holds me tight.  
"Real?" I sob out loudly.  
"Yeah, baby, real. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay."  
"What was that about?"  
"Vampires, the clan we were attacked by 3 years ago."  
"Oh, Bliss. It's okay. You saw the wound. It's not even there, just a faint silver line."  
"Yeah, I know. I just..."  
"You're safe; I'm here. It's alright."  
"Real?"  
"Real."


	13. Chapter 12

Bliss' POV  
Alec and I kissed some more and then an idea pops inside my head.  
"Wanna have fun?" I asked smirking mischievously.  
"Didn't we have fun already?"  
"Answer the question. Come on," I pouted a little and Alec chuckles.  
"Well, I guess we could... It depends though, will I enjoy it?"  
I smirk and grab his arm and drag him over to the bathroom. I turn the water on and kiss Alec on the nose.  
" I love you, c'mon."  
" I love you too. What in the world are you trying to do?"  
I grab his hand and hop inside the shower. I start kissing Alec, pressing his body against the wall and he held me tight. He kissed my jaw, my collarbone, my chest, my arms. I loved it when he caressed my breasts, and traced my runes.  
"I've always loved this one," he says tracing over a pretty large Angelic Power rune on my chest.  
"And I've always loved this one," I answer tracing over the Deflect Mark on the side of his neck. We kissed longingly for a while letting the water engulf us.  
Suddenly I grab a random bottle of shower gel "Blackberry" it read. I pour some of it in my own Palm and then some in Alec's. We started washing each other and having actual fun. Suddenly a very loud knocking sounded through the door.  
"Ugh!" I yell exiting the shower and grabbing a towel on my way.  
"Alec! Get out! Bliss' gone! Alec!" Jace's voice sounded through the door and I went over to it and opened it by canceling the Locking rune.  
"Jace!" I shrieked as blondie entered the room.  
"By the Angel! What the hell happened in here?! And what in Raziel's name are you," he continued wiggling his finger at me, "are you doing in here?! Have you any goddam idea how much we've been looking for you?!"  
"Really? First question: nothing happened. Second-NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Third-I know you've been with Clary, so you haven't been looking for me!"  
"Jace! What exactly are you doing here? I though Clary and you were spending time with each other!" Alec yelled as he entered the room, a towel wrapped around his hips.  
"Shit, Alec! Did I interrupt something important? No, don't answer that-"  
"Actually you have. Now get out!" I was fuming. For once I was enjoying myself and now Jace had to come.  
"Clary knows where her mum hid the Cup. So we're leaving in an hour. Maybe less."  
I noticed Jace was sort of tense and actually unhappy.  
"Jace?" I said inching closer to my brother and boyfriend who were facing each other. "Are you alright?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder just as Alec put his arm around me.  
"No, shit. What dad said was true-to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed."  
I realized Jace was talking about his father-Michael Wayland.  
"No shit, Sherlock! You actually believe that?"  
"Of course I do! It's true."  
And with that the all-mighty Jace Wayland Lightwood left the room.  
"Huh, that was interesting." I say once the door is closed. Alec and I hug lightly for a moment and then I grab his t-shirt from last night and slip it over my head.  
"I'm gonna go change. See you."  
I trot up to my room where I strip off Alec's t-shirt. I put on undies and a black bra. Then I slip on torn black skinny jeans and a tank top. I grab a pair of black thigh-high 7" high heeled boots and stick my stele in one of the holes in my jeans. I grab Dumah, Cassiel and Raphael off my desk. I slip Dumah and Cassiel in my boots, and Raphael in a sheath. I put on my weapons belt and stick Raphael in it. I grab my witchlight as well as my sapphire Sensor necklace, which I fasten around my neck. I slip on my Vegan Leather Vest and exit my room. In the hall I meet Alec.  
"Hey," I say as he hugs me and we share a passionate kiss.  
"Hey, you," he replies and we both head to the Weapons Room. Inside I grab about 10 daggers, which I stick anywhere in my gear and my bow and quiver of arrows. Clary looks good, in gear and ready to fight. She hands me an arm bracer, and I take it gratefully. After everybody is geared up we leave the Institute with Hodge's blessing of course. Around the corner, Simon is waiting for us in a hideous van.  
"I call shotgun!" Clary yells and runs over to the front seat. As Izzy, Alec and I sit down wherever we can, Jace's putting a duffel bag full of weapons. Simon sits in the front seat and Jace sits next to me as Alec swipes me in for a kiss.  
"Ugggghhhh!" Izzy and Jace yelled. I smirked back and soon we were at what apparently was Clary's house.  
"Let's go check for demonic activity," I suggest, ready to take off.  
"You two stay here!" Jace orders none too nicely.  
"Jacey Wacy!"  
"Shut up."  
All four of us check the house and return for the other two to get Clary. Simon's not coming. As we mount the steps, my heart beats faster than it ever has. I sigh a little then follow Alec.  
"Let's split up. Clary and I will go get the Cup. Alec, Bliss and Izzy go upstairs."  
Upstairs stinks of demon, and there isn't much to see. We split up again, moving silently through the apartment. Alec gets out the demon tracking powder and we watch as it moves along but doesn't lead us to anything so we made our way down.  
When we entered, Jace was studiously walking over by every single antique thing, and Clary was getting the Cup. When she did we all gasped. It really looked angelic and it had golden intricate designs over the pure _adamas_.  
"Wow. I'm thought it'd be bigger," Jace said looking at the Cup fondly.  
"It's the Mortal Cup, Jace. Not the Mortal Toilet Bowl!" Izzy said and we all laughed, making our way to leave. Alec had left his bow in the car, and now wielded a feather staff.  
The lady in the apartment became a grotesque demon in the blink of an eye. And just like that, the battle began. We all rushed at the demon heads first while Clary was trying to protect the Cup. The demon grabbed the Cup and threw Clary to the wall like she was a rag doll. Jace charged towards it, but it did the same thing. Jace Wayland was defeated in a way. Iz got angry. And scary. She charged at the demon, her whip ready just as it threw her to the opposite wall. That left Alec and me. I had Dumah and Cassiel at the ready and was approaching it from behind when Alec took it in a head lock.  
I shrieked. It all happened so fast, one second Alec had it in a head lock, the next-the demon's tail was embedded in Alec's neck. I shrieked loudly a jumble of words including the names of my Seraph Blades just as the demon left. Clary and Jace following it surely.  
Izzy and I made our way to Alec and she started applying multiple _iratzes_ already.  
"Oh God! By the Angel, what are we gonna do now?"  
Just then, the skylight in the hall collapsed, flooding the entire floor with light. Clary, Jace and Simon-who was holding Alec's bow- were standing in the middle of it.  
"Jace! Jace! Jace!" Izzy and I shrieked as the golden boy came closer. "The runes aren't working! The runes aren't working!"  
Tears already begun to form as Jace carries Alec to Simon's van. Izzy and I sit next to each other with half of Alec's body on our laps. His legs are resting on Jace's lap. Simon is driving. I don't know how fast and the tears slowly take over as I grip Izzy's hand for support. I feel horrible. It was my fault. I had three Seraph Blades and 10 daggers. And my bow and quiver of arrows. And I couldn't protect the boy I love from a demon. Suddenly Izzy flinches away and cradles the hand.  
"Bliss, you burned me! Omg look at yourself!"  
I looked.  
"You're glowing!"  
I was indeed glowing. A fiery white color radiated off my skin. I gasped and sighed.  
"I III... Did I hurt you Iz?"  
"No biggie," she said fixing an _iratze_ on her wrist. I sighed, the tears coming more and more.  
"It was my fault. Alec. Oh, God! I killed my boyfriend..."  
"No you didn't..." Izzy said quietly. I sighed and gripped Alec's hand tightly.  
"Can't the mundane go faster?" Iz snapped at Clary.  
"Simon... He's going as fast as he can..."  
We reached the Institute out of breath, and my glowing ceased. I had indeed calmed down so I helped Jace, Izzy and Clary with Alec.


	14. Chapter 13

Bliss' POV  
 _A few hours later_  
Jaceand Clary were gone when I checked in the library. Izzy and Simon went to get some medicine for Alec. I sat on the floor outside the Infirmary in black shorts, a white tank top and a grey cardigan. That's when it hit me. I'm supposed to be in my Monthly. I stand up and leave to check, because I'm usually quite heavy. When I get to my room and glance in the mirror I see a girl who's looks lost, scared even. Bliss Nightrose is never scared. I sigh and check. Nope. Lucky me I'm not yet. I sigh and push myself out of my bathroom. I sigh and then I trot out of my room. I run to the Infirmary and see a small note taped to the door.  
 _Institute basement. Now!_  
 _Izzy_  
I groan and make my way back to my room. I put on black shadowhunter leather jeans, a black tank top, my black shadowhunter moto leather jacket, black combat boots and my Sensor necklace at the speed of light. I quickly grab my weapons belt and stick in Dumah and Cassiel. Then I strap my sword, Rosetta, to my back and grab my stele which I stick into my right boot. Lastly I grab my bow and quiver of arrows, and dash out of my room. The only thing I can think about is Alec and Izzy. I have to keep them safe. I race to the elevator and press the button that will bring me to the elevator. As I descend the small flight of stairs a shiver runs up my spine. I've never been fond of this place, but I know that I'll have to get over myself. Out of the corner of my eyes I see a flash of movement and I shine my witchlight in that direction.  
"Bliss?" I hear Izzy whisper.  
"Yeah?" I whisper back, careful not to be heard.  
"In here, come on."  
I follow her voice and see she's hiding behind a stone pillar along with Simon.  
"What's he doing here?" I snap.  
"Clary's mom is in one of the rooms, by the medicine cabinets. We're waiting for Clary. This place is full of demons."  
My eyes go wide in surprise. There can't be any demons unless Valentine sent them here.  
"Demons?! Are you kidding me? There can't be any demons here; the Institute is hollowed ground."  
"Well, there are," Iz answers with a hitched breath in her voice. She sounds kind of terrified. Isabelle Lightwood is never terrified. She's fierce, and loyal, and fiery. Suddenly we hear shuffling from next to us, and Iz and I poise ourselves for attack. Izzy has two Seraph Blades at the ready in front of her while I have my Seraph Blades ready as well. I can feel the fire glowing around me and we step out of the shadows.  
"Whoa, there!" I yelp as I notice that whoever is in front of me is anything but demonic.  
"Izzy, Bliss! Don't, that's Luke!" Clary is gentle voice sounds from next to him.  
I gasped a little and jumped back.  
"We almost killed you!" Izzy and I gasped panting.  
"Yeah, you almost did," he answered and then he looked up at us. That's when realization hit me. Luke Graymark. My mother's ex, before she had me and married dad. My dad's best friend. His sister, Amatis is, was, my mum's _parabatai._ She spent a lot of time with me when I was younger. I also saw Luke a bunch of times, but not that much.  
"Luke? Luke Graymark?" I asked in slight disbelief.  
"Rosemary? Rosie Nightrose?" he asked as realization hit him. Just then, my Seraph Blades clattered to the ground and I jumped in his arms. He hugged me tightly, and it was nice seeing him in such a long time. Ever since I moved to New York I decided to find any shadowhunter I knew in hope they'd tell me about my parents. I found Luke, who had become a werewolf even though that didn't change anything and Jocelyn. I haven't seen Jocelyn much, since she wanted to keep her daughter away from the shadow world and I was a constant reminder. With the help of Magnus Bane. That's when I realized. Clary is Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter.  
"Auch," he said quietly and I realized I may have burned him so I released him.  
"Is Clary Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter?"  
"Yeah, yeah she is. Why? Did you just realize that now?"  
"Nah, I had a lot on my mind so I didn't figure it out. It just clicked now."  
"Are you alright, Rosie?" Luke asked and I winced slightly at my old nickname. I had tried very hard to burry that part of my life at the back of my mind but old friends bring it back.  
"I just go by Bliss now. Bliss Nightrose-Lightwood," I said softly with a gulp.  
"Oh, well what's going on?"  
"There's lots. Listen, Luke, I need your help. I have been meaning to ask..."  
"Later. When we finish with this."  
I bent down to retrieve Dumah and Cassiel just as Luke approached Izzy.  
"Hmm, you looked just like Maryse," he said thoughtfully.  
"Yeah," Izzy responded wiping some sweat off her forehead, "I am her daughter. Isabelle Lihhtwood, and you are?" she demanded extending her hand.  
"Luke Garr- Luke Graymark. Nice too meet you," he replied and they shook hands.  
"This is my werewolf pack," Luke said gesturing to a bunch of werewolves. "Those are Gretel and Alaric-my second and third in command.  
"This place is full of demons," Izzy said a little out of breath.  
"But that's impossible. The Institute is hollowed ground, there can't be any demons here," Luke replied in incredulously and we all dashed to the place Iz and Simon claimed they saw Jocelyn in. As we approached it a horde of demons jumped on us.  
"Dumah! Cassiel!" I shouted and the Seraph Blades sprung to life with an ever so strong glow like I'd never seen before.  
"It's looks like the Heavenly Fire," I heard Luke murmur.  
"Huh?" I asked curiously.  
"Oh, nothing!" Luke murmur.  
"What's with the Heavenly Fire?!" I whisper-yelled as I pulled Luke aside.  
"Calm down. I heard rumors that one of the Nightrose girls had Heavenly Fire infused in her."  
"There's always been one Nightrose female descendant. Me!"  
"No, your parents had another girl. After you. But it got very dangerous so they kept her with Amatis and me. You have a sister. And a brother. A twin, I heard."  
"What?" I gasped panting feeling tears close to spilling.  
"Look, can we talk about this later!"  
"No!" I yell and Luke sighs.  
"You had a twin brother with deep blue eyes and black hair. Just like your father. He died during the uprising and your mom asked Ragnor Fell, a warlock she knew from Jocelyn to block the memories you had with your brother, and before you left for New York she wrote a letter to Maryse asking her to find a warlock who could perform the same spell every two to three years. I'm sorry. I didn't know, but Jocelyn told me one day. Look the day when Jocelyn, you've heard the Uprising story, right?"  
"Yeah," I croaked out full on crying now. "except for the fact that Jocelyn was pregnant with Clary; she skipped that part when she told me the story."  
"Your mom raced to the Trueblood manor because Valentine threatened the lives of you and your brother and her parents if she didn't do something. I don't remember what, but she raced back and found Max Trueblood, her brother who was running from the manor in flames with a little three year old girl. You. That's when your mum and dad went to the Nightrose manor with you because in the ashes they found the remains of a child and two older people. Soon after Jocelyn and I found Jonathan and Valentine in the ashes. I suppose however that wasn't Valentine."  
"Luke, you mean I have a twin brother and a younger sister?"  
"Yeah."  
"But how does the Heavenly Fire come into the picture?"  
"I don't know. All I know is that it was somehow infused to your mother by Valentine and you and your brother."  
"Oh my God!"  
"And your mum was a Trueblood. That's Maryse Lightwood's maiden name."  
"You mean Alec, Izzy, Max and I are cousins?!" I screeched loud enough for Izzy to hear.  
"What?" she demanded harshly.  
"Yeah..." Luke and I both murmured.  
By now we were in the room Iz and Simon claimed Jocelyn was in and we were battling demons full on. I managed to keep my Seraph Blades with enough Heavenly Fire to kill most of them. More or less of them.


	15. Chapter 14

Bliss' POV  
Isabelle's whip slashed through the air, making crackling sounds. Luke and the werewolves bit and killed, Simon and Clary where standing back, while I had two Seraph Blades out and slashing through demons like scissors through paper. An idea just popped into my mind.  
"Simon!" I shrieked as more demons came through. For every demon we killed two more would come in. They seemed endless.  
"What?" he asked annoyed.  
"My bow, and my quiver of arrows. Get. My. Bow and arrows. And defend us!"  
Finally mundie boy came to his senses and he grabbed my bow and arrows from my shoulders as demon I got sprayed onto me. My Seraph Blades were almost out of power so sheathed them back and grabbed my sword Rosetta. I started slashing with it and suddenly Luke and Alaric managed to push the demons back while holding the doors closed. Jocelyn wasn't inside, Clary was gasping in surprise as I held my sword in front of me. All I could think about was Alec. Alec my love. Alec my cousin. That couldn't be.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clary grab Izzy's stele from her boot and do something with it.  
"Step away! Step away!" Clary's determined voice rang through and Luke and Alaric stepped away from the door. I stifled a yelp of protest and just then the door burst with demons but Clary held up her hand and all the demons froze. Izzy and I gasped as did Simon and the werewolves. When I got a good glimpse at her she had a new rune etched into her palm. Izzy saw it too.  
"Clary, Clary, which rune is that?" Iz gasped.  
"I don't know."  
"I've never seen it before," I muttered looking at the hieroglyph-like Mark.  
"Yeah, it's not in the Gray Book," Izzy added.  
"Really?" Clary asked in a whisper.  
"Yeah..." Iz and I muttered loud enough for Clary to hear. Clary led us out while holding her palm out to keep the demons frozen. As we made our way through the icky basement the werewolves spread out in case there were more demons.  
"Watch out!" Izzy screeched as a Spider demon popped out of nowhere to my left and I had just enough time to plunge Rosetta into it. As we advanced through the cryptic basement more demons popped up: Spiders, Drevaks, Raveners, Behemoths, a bunch of Hydras, and a few Raums. Either way our small group made its way through them, often slashing with weapons. Apparently Luke had a kindjal he used as his weapon of choice, and Izzy and I distributed our daggers to the other werewolves and Clary. Izzy's Seraph Blades were apparently burned and splattered with ichor so she relied primarily on her whip now as she killed each species of demon with agility and grace. Izzy was a backup for me and I for her. Because we fight together as partners. Because we are _parabatai;_ the best female shadowhunters of our generation. As wicked as she is with her whip, I'll still always love her, and protect her. Soon we were at the top; out of the basement, and Izzy dragged Simon blindingly fast as Clary left towards the library. Luke and his pack decided to stay below and kill the rest of the remaining werewolves. I decided to scout Clary since she could be on a suicide mission. At some point by the end of battle Simon returned my bow and arrows so I switched my ichor splattered sword for my bow and arrows. Luckily for my Soundless rune I stayed within the shadows and watched Clary approach Valentine who was kneeled next to Jocelyn. Clary, without her training apparently held the dagger she had quite confidently. She put the dagger to Valentine's throat and looked menacing with it. She and Valentine were talking about the rune etched onto her palm. Clary was being tough until the one and only Jace Wayland decided to show up.  
"Just listen to what he has to say, Clary!" he yelled breathlessly. I was quite shocked as Jace seemed to be defending Valentine. I almost came out but I managed not to. My black hair remained concealed and wasn't very easy to see.  
Clary and Valentine's discussion wasn't very interesting up until Valentine said:  
"You, Clarissa, are my daughter and Jonathan," he said gesturing to Jace," is my son."  
"Not possible..." the redhead said but then, turning her back away from the two muttered, "J. C. Jonathan Christopher. J. C. Jace. I have a brother..." she sobbed out and Valentine attempted to comfort her, but failed miserably in my view.  
"This is a wonderful family reunion. We can all be together. Like we're meant to be..."  
"Oh, yeah I could see that..." she muttered bitterly in reply, although I could almost here what she was thinking in her head because it was what I was thinking too. Pretty much.  
 _Oh yeah, just you, your comatose wife, your shell-shocked son and your daughter who apparently hates your guts. Not to mention that your kids are possibly in love with each other. Perfect family reunion._  
I smirked slightly as they started arguing. Jace and Valentine yelled at each other as Clary approached the Portal-Mortal Cup in hand. Unexpectedly she slammed the Cup in the tarot card. Valentine was enraged he screamed and grabbed the hot-tempered redhead by the hair roughly. Jace came to his senses then and yelled:  
"You said you wouldn't hurt her! You swore!"  
The two men started fighting with swords, their movements perfectly choreographed and gracious. Jace could lose. It was possible; he was fighting against a man who knew most, if not all, of his weaknesses. I notched and arrow in my bow and stepped out aiming at Valentine's shoulder.  
"I don't need your protection, Bliss! Stay away from this!" Jace hollered in response when my slightly flaming arrow embedded itself in Valentine's shoulder.  
"Sure, sure, Blondie," I replied smirking at him. "You need help, my ass."  
"Ahh, dear Rosie Nightrose. Haven't seen you in a while. Ever since that day at the Youngblood manor. Dear Mark Youngblood was visiting, he only managed to rescue you. Potty for that."  
"Youngblood? What are you talking about, asshole?!" I yelled.  
"Is that any way to talk to your elders? You are of Youngblood and Nightrose descent, dear."  
"But-" I started and cut myself off. _Did Luke really lie to me? No, he couldn't have. Maybe I imagined what he said or maybe Jocelyn lied to him when she told him. By the Angel._  
"Speechless, are we?"  
"Who is my mother?" I demanded quickly.  
"Elise Alyson Youngblood."  
"Does she have any siblings."  
"She had. A brother."  
"Had?"  
"He disappeared after the Uprising. His names was Mark Zachary Youngblood."  
"Okay. Did she have any parabatai?"  
"Yes. Amatis Herondale."  
"Okay. Why did Luke say I was of Trueblood descent?"  
"To ease up a few things. Parts of it was true. You had a twin brother and a younger sister. Just like Alec Lightwood used to have a twin sister. Both of your twins disappeared under unusual circumstances."  
With Valentine, I knew I shouldn't believe him, but somehow what he said seemed truer than the fact that Alec was my cousin. I sighed tapping my foot lightly against the floor.  
"Do I really carry Heavenly Fire?" I demanded slowly loosing my patience.  
"Yes. And so does Alec Lightwood, your twin brother and his twin sister. That is why when you touch Alec in a rush of strong emotions he doesn't feel the pain. He actually enjoys it. When you carry positive emotions."  
"How could I believe you?" I demanded exasperated.  
"I don't know. But you do."  
 _I do._


	16. Chapter 15

Bliss' POV  
 _I do._  
Was all I could think as I listened to Valentine. Jace and Clary looked from Valentine to me and back to Valentine again.  
"Uh... Okay."  
I leaned a little on my bow, and looked at the sadistic man in front of me with an intensity only I could muster. Alec is not my twin. I have a twin, somewhere faraway. I will find him. But first I need to deal with this evil asshole.  
"I may believe you, but that does not mean that I will listen to you!" I yelled and I threw a dagger I had close to me in my weapons belt. It latched itself in Valentine's shoulder but not before everything could still go to hell. Poor, stupid, naïve Clary grabbed the Cup before I kicked Valentine into the Portal. Whilst Jace and I tried to force him, Valentine grabbed the Cup from Clary's hand with a sadistic smirk on his face. Clary came back to her senses and kicked Valentine into the Portal. However though, he grabbed her. Jace handed Clary his stele which she slammed into the portal making it freeze then burst into tiny blue crystals. Clary, Jace and I all collapsed onto the hard library floor, the cold snow falling upon us. I closed my eyes drifting into nothingness.  
My first thoughts when I opened my eyes were of Alec. Alec who may be now on the brink of death. I sat up and saw the two siblings come to their senses as well, watching each other carefully. Then, Luke barged in the library, alarmed looking everywhere. He quickly made his way to Jocelyn, Clary following closely.  
I lost no more time and didn't look at the man who lied to me. I raced out of the library door and to the Infirmary.  
"Alec!" I yelled once I reached it pushing the door. Izzy was there, her long black hair a tangled mess. along with Magnus who still had glitter around his hair. Magnus had his arms crossed over his chest while Isabelle was stood still, gracious as ever her hands on her hips. As I entered, they both looked at me alarmed. I flounced over to Alec's bed and stopped abruptly. There he was looking just as much as an angel as he always did, his raven black hair tousled and sweaty, his long eyelashes casting a shadow over his gorgeous cheeks. One of his hands was wrapped in gauze, his leg was in a cast and there was gauze wrapped around his torso and forehead.  
"Bliss! Are you okay? Never worry me so much again!" Izzy screeched as she seized my hands. She was worried for me, for her brother and for Jace and Clary too.  
"I'm okay. Physically, yeah. Mentally, I feel drained." I said as I lowered myself on Alec's bed. My fingers reached out to stroke his jaw and I inhaled sharply.  
"Good. Would you like some time alone?" Izzy asked sadly and I nodded unable to say anything more. Isabelle spun on her heel and dragged Magnus along with her.  
"He's fine, sugar!" the warlock called out over his shoulder as he and Isabelle both disappeared.  
"Alec? Baby? Are you okay?" I asked tenderly as I stroked his chin. His eyes fluttered open and I smiled.  
"Bliss?!" His voice was rasp and sweet. I seized the glass of water from the bedside table and gave it to him. Finally when he was okay he spoke:  
"Are you okay? What happened? Bliss?" He looked at me, blue eyes ablaze and I shrugged gripping his arms as I crouched over him kissing him gently. He pulled me with one arm, deepening the kiss.  
"I'm so sorry, Alec! I... I had Dumah and Cassiel and 10 daggers and my bow and arrows and I couldn't save you!" I finally blurted out after we broke our kiss. Alec looked at me, still gripping my neck with one hand and chuckled.  
"Bliss, listen to me. I'm okay. I'll be fine. Just don't blame yourself. I love you." His blue eyes were serious as he stared into mine. I nodded and leaned in surprising him with another kiss.  
We kissed longingly and passionately, our tongues teasing each ot her until we were interrupted by Magnus who came flouncing inside the Infirmary.  
"My! My, a Lightwood and a Nightrose. Well as much as I am enjoying the show I'd like to speak to Bliss in private."  
I stood up and looked down at Alec who looked disappointed. I smiled and pecked his cheek quickly. Then I followed the glittery warlock to one of the rooms.  
"You are confused. You don't know how to feel."  
"I am. I just..." I trailed off and looked into Magnus' cat eyes shyly. "How could Luke lie to me? Or was it Valentine? I don't know what to believe."  
"I'll tell you the truth. No interruptions, please."  
"Alright, tell me."  
"Valentine got your parentage right. Elise Alyson Youngblood and Liam Marcus Nightrose. You did have a twin brother and a younger sister. Just like Alec Lightwood. He also got the part about your mom's parabatai being Amatis Herondale and your uncle Zachary Marc Youngblood. But he didn't tell you the entire truth. Your parents aren't dead, they're just gone; as in disappeared. Missing. As are your siblings. The reason Lucian told you what he did was because Jocelyn asked him to. Because if you... He'd kill you. Let's just leave it at that."  
"Wow." I stared at Magnus and bit my lip. Hard, too.  
"Zach did save you that day and tried saving your siblings but they disappeared. Listen, Lightwoods and Nightroses are in a long feud. They've been fighting for decades. You need to understand that the Lightwoods might not be happy about you two. Friends-yes; lovers-maybe not."  
That was like being stabbed a thousand times by a thousand daggers. A tear escaped my eyes and I wiped it away.  
"Thanks, Magnus. For the truth and for saving my love."  
"You're welcome, sugar pie."


	17. Chapter 16

Bliss' POV  
After talking to Magnus I felt heavier than I ever did. I felt like I did when a demon slashed at my back with its talons. Like thousands of daggers stabbing me at the same time.  
We couldn't be together. But I love him. I flounced to the Infirmary but stopped short when a pain seared through my stomach and I felt nauseous. I spun on my heel and raced to my room or any room where I could throw up. I reached my room in practically ten seconds, my speed and stamina runes burning and I kicked the door open moving painfully slow to the bathroom and collapsing on my knees. I threw up everything I had in me. Once I did I felt gross and disgusting so I took a shower and changed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, a black leather jacket and black knee high 7" heeled boots. I brushed my hair and grabbed my stele, sapphire Sensor necklace, two Seraph Blades and rushed out to the one person who could help me.  
"Izzy! Isabelle!" I yelled as I rapped on her door. Huffing in annoyance I was ready to kick the door down when Izzy finally opened the door in a thigh high strapped nightdress. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she smiled when she saw me. We hugged for a few moments.  
"Iz?" I asked as she motioned for me to enter her room and we both flopped on her bed.  
"Yeah?"  
"What Luke said... In the basement. It was a lie. I am not Alec's sister. You are. I love him though."  
"Oh, I thought so... What brought you here anyway?"  
"I... II... Uh... I think I'm pregnant!" I finally blurted out.  
"Oh, boy," Izzy smirked then she trotted over to her bathroom and I heard her rummage through stuff. I sat down on her bed and sighed as I waited for my _parabatai._  
"Bliss! Come over here!" Izzy called and I raced over to her. Her bathroom was a beautiful mess as always. I took something from her.  
"It's a pregnancy test. You have to pee on it."  
"Ok."  
I went into her bathroom and then about 15 minutes later I finished, put my clothes back on and called Izzy in.  
"Isabelle! How do you read this thing?"  
She flounced over to me and looked at the thing for a few moments before a mischievous smirk played on her face.  
"Bliss, you're... Pregnant!" She was jumping up and down as she hugged me tightly.  
"Love you too, Izzy."  
The news sunk in painfully. I am pregnant. With Alec's kid. What the hell am I supposed to do? Should I tell him? Would he be happy? What if he doesn't want a kid with me. A small tear fell from my eye and I wiped it away.  
"Bliss? What's wrong?" I looked at her with tears wanting to spill. "Aw, honey, it's okay."  
"How do you know that?" I asked as I buried my face in the crook of Izzy's neck. "What if he doesn't want to be the father? What if he won't love me anymore? Iz, I'm scared!"  
"Bliss, I have been watching you and my brother ever since you arrived. I've seen the way you too look at each other. And if there's one thing I've learned it's that you and Alec are perfect for each other. Now come on. Go check up on him."  
"Sure," I said and spun on my heel sauntering out of the room. I jogged to the Infirmary where Jace sat by Alec and they were having what seemed like a very deep conversation. Jace hung his head down, his hair fanning his face and he rubbed Alec's knuckles comfortingly. I backed away and pressed myself to the wall fetching my stele. I scrawled a rune for hearing and pressed my stele to the wall making it possible for me two view and hear what they were doing and saying.  
"... I did it to save her. Clary. Jace, I know how important she is to you. She's your sister and used to be your lover. At the time I knew you were in love with her... Maybe you still are... But I had to save her because she was the one thing you didn't kill yourself because of. She stopped the recklessness. I love you, Jace. You are my brother... My _parabatai..._ Youdeserve the best. And if that's Clary, so be it." A strangled sob escaped Jace's Lips. Alec smiled a half smile and I let a stray tear escape my own eyes too.  
"Thanks, Alec. Although, I know you disliked her."  
"Does it matter, Jace? Iz likes her, you love her, Bliss likes her, Church doesn't scratch her. It's just me. And I figured that if she's important to everyone of us and the Clave, I might as well protect her."  
"Hey, dude, have you talked to Bliss? She came in when Clary and I were facing Valentine... She saved me-"  
"And you told her you didn't need saving, didn't you?"  
"Mhmm. Anyway, I hope you'll be better."  
"I hope so too. And I pray to the Angel you'll be okay mentally."  
"I will."  
"I doubt that." I chuckled to myself and removed the stele from the wall and walked soundlessly to the Infirmary.  
The boys were laughing now and I smiled contently as I approached them. Jace looked up and instantly a smile lit up on his face and he launched himself at me. I hugged him back as he spun me around.  
"Missed you too, Wayland, missed you too." I said chuckling.  
"By the Angel, Bliss! Never do that again! You hear me?!"  
I chuckled and moved towards Alec, my heart racing.


	18. Chapter 17

Bliss' POV  
"Alec I need to talk to you," I said changing the subject. He instantly saw there was something bothering me as he gazed at me.  
"Blondie, could you please leave us alone?" I asked flashing Jace a dazzling smile. Jace saluted us and spun on his heel leaving us alone.  
"What's wrong? Hey, are you alright?" Alec asked me as I sat on his bed. He brought his uninjured hand up to my cheek.  
"I have some news. If you'll be okay with them, then so will I."  
"Tell me."  
"Before this whole Valentine mess happened, when we slept together... I...um... Alec, I...uh... I'm pr...pregnant," I stuttered. I watched his expression carefully for any kind of negative emotions. Suddenly Alec kissed me and I bent down closer to him, deepening the kiss. I felt as if I was flying.  
"That's wonderful news. Who knows?"  
"Just Izzy and you."  
I stared into his beautiful blue eyes and put my hands on either side of him. I was elated he was happy. I bent down hugging him as I buried my face in the crook of his neck.  
"I didn't know you want him or her..." I mumbled.  
"Baby," Alec said looking at me, "I love it already. It's our baby. The Valentine situation does complicate things a bit, but... I'm willing to protect this baby."  
"Me too."  
"So, who should we tell?" I asked.  
"Clary and Jace? Our parents when they return."  
"Alec, I think we should just wait to tell Jace. He'll go overprotective brother on me. I still want to kick demon ass while I can."  
"No way! Uhuh. Patrols yes, clubbing okay, but no kicking ass."  
"But-" I pouted looking at him with huge eyes.  
"Don't play the trick on me. And Jace'll help me be overprotective."  
"Ugh! I hate you," I mumbled.  
"What did you say?"  
I giggled.  
"I love you."  
"I thought so. I love you too."  
I got my happy ending. Valentine was still out there and we still needed to worry about the Cup but I was okay; the man I love is okay and we'll have our own baby. That's what matters. We got our happy ending. And we deserved it.


End file.
